My Poor Prince
by cbhscbir
Summary: Chap 8 UP [ ChanBaek ]Yaoi Terinspirasi dari live action Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Janai. [ T] Saat ulang tahun ke 16 tahun, Baekhyun diberi hadiah berupa pernikahan dengan seorang pria tampan yang ternyata adalah Idola di SM Senior High School. Siapa sangka rumah tangga yang dijalaniya tak seindah Dongeng yang selalu ia baca selama ini, suaminya sendiri ternyata tidak mencintainya
1. chapter 1

_Didalam suatu Negri, disalah satu Istana. Tinggalah seorang putri cantik jelita._

 _Suatu hari, sang putri melarikan diri dari istana dengan kuda dan menuju hutan._

 _Namun sang putri terjatuh dari punggung kuda itu._

 _Seseorang menyelamatkannya, dia adalah seorang pangeran._

 _Kemudian, sang putri pun jatuh cinta pada pangeran itu._

 _Mereka berdansa di Istana._

 _Di balkon tepat di bawah cahaya bulan, sang pangeran melamarnya._

 _Lalu, mereka didoakan kebahagiaan oleh seluruh rakyat dan kemudian menikah._

 _Memasangkan cincin, lalu diakhiri dengan ciuman._

 _Kemudian mereka berdua..._

.

.

.

Seorang Bulter diikuti dua orang maid datang mengecek keadaan tuannya yang ternyata masih tertidur pulas. Lelaki yang tertidur itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, putra Konglomerat ternama Korea.

"Selamat pagi tuan Baekhyun, sudah saatnya anda bangun, kami akan menyiapkan keperluan anda" Ucap Bulter yang bernama Choi Minho. Lalu, minho memberi isyarat pada kedua maid untuk membuka tirai jendela, serta memanggil maid lainnya.

"Engg~~" Baekhyun mengerang merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya, ia kemudian melakukan peregangan kecil.

Minho yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh gemas. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir saat mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya yang ternyata menunjukkan waktu 6.30 yang berarti tuan mudanya akan terlambat apabila tak segera bergegas.

Tidak melihat pergerakan berarti dari baekhyun, minho menggelengkan kepalanya gemas. Hal itu sama dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Minho memerintahkan beberpa maid untuk memandikan baekhyun yang masih betah memejamkan matanya.

Setelah selesai memandikan baekhyun, Minho memerintahkan sebagian maidnya untuk memakaikan seragam serta atribut sekolah lainnya.

"Tuan, hari ini adalah hari pertama anda bersekolah sebagai anak SMA" Ucap minho, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan, lalu minho menjelaskan bagaimana ia harus bersikap nanti. Seperti harus memperkenalkan diri baik kepada teman ataupun guru barunya.

"Ah satu lagi tuan, hari ini adalah hari spesial. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun tuan Baekhyun yang ke-16." Ucap minho dengan wajah gembiranya. Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, tidak lupa bahwa ia masih memejamkan matanya.

Minho menggendong tubuh baekhyun untuk memasuki mobil mewahnya, tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan. Karena hari pertama masuk sekolah sangat penting. Minho takut jika tuannya malu di hari pertama masuk sekolahnya karena telat.

Merasakan 'kasur' mewahnya seakan bergerak, baekhyun membuka matanya dengan terkejut. "Minho Gawat! Kita telat. Ini hari pertama aku masuk SMA" Teriak baekhyun panik, minho tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tuan, saya sudah memberitahu anda pada pukul 7.12" Ucap minho tenang, tapi hal itu mengejutkan baekhyun.

"Terlebih hari ini ulang tahunku benar?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memeriksa tubuhnya, yang ternyata sudah berseragam rapi.

"Saya sudah memberitahu anda pada pukul 7.13" Ucap minho terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana dengan Mandi?" Ucap baekhyun panik.

"Sudah tuan, selain itu penampilan anda cantik seperti biasanya." Ucap minho yang ditaggapi senyuman lega dari baekhyun.

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, ia membuka tasnya, menemukan buku cerita favoritnya. Cerita tentang Pangeran dan Purti, ia membuka buku itu sambil menatap gambar didalamnya. "Nee minho, apakah bisa kutemukan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup buku cerita favoritnya itu.

Minho tersenyum, "Maksud anda Pangeran?" tanya Minho memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia menunggu jawaban dari minho yang terlihat merenung.

………

Minho telah menjadi bulter pribadi Baekhyun saat ia berusia 17 tahun, sedangkan Baekhyun pada saat itu berusia 10 tahun. Keluarga Choi memang turun-temurun mewarisi gelar Kepala Bulter semenjak keluarga Byun ini menjadi keluarga kaya raya. Setelah 6 tahun Minho menjadi bulter pribadi Baekhyun, tentu saja ia hapal diluar kepala mengenai tuanya itu. Begitu pula dengan orientasi seksual Baekhyun, yaitu gay.

Minho mengetahui itu setelah 3 bulan pertama menjadi bulter pribadi baekhyun, diawali dengan buku cerita baru 'Cinderella' yang ia dapat dari Nyonya Byun, Minho selalu membacakan cerita itu sebagai cerita pengiring tidur.

Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada sosok Pangeran, bahkan menolak buku cerita lain untuk dibacakan selain bertemakan kerajaan. Dan tentu saja harus ada sosok pangeran disetiap cerita yang ia dengrkan.

Puncaknya saat baekhyun meminta pada orang tuanya untuk membeli gaun cantik bak seorang putri. Minho mengira Baekhyun akan dimarahi, akan tetapi dugaannya salah, justru Nyonya Byun Yoona mengabulkan permintaan anak bungsunya itu. Dan Byun Bogum sebagai kepala keluarga hanya pasrah dengan keadaan.

...

"kenapa~~ kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" rengek Baekyun kesal.

Minho tersenyum, menatap baekhyun teduh. "Jika anda berharap, tiada satu pun hal yang mustahil terwujudkan" Ucap Minho optimis.

.

.

Mereka telah memasuki Area parkir SM, tentu saja pemandangan mobil mewah untuk mengantar-jemput anak majikan sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya, ia dikejutkan dengan lelaki pirang yang tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan bunga.

"FanFan~~~" Ucap Baekhyun senang, ternyata mereka satu sekolah lagi. Lelaki yang disebut FanFan itu adalah teman masa kecil Baekhyun, nama lengkapnya Wu Yifan.

"Selamat ulang tahun baek" Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan-nyodorkan bunga. Baekhyun menerima bunga itu disertai dengusan.

"Hanya bunga?" tanya Baekhyun sebal. Asal kalian tahu, bahwa keluarga Yifan itu sangat kaya, maka dari itu Baekhyun merasa kesal pada YiFan. "Tenang saja, hadiahnya sudah ku kiramkan ke rumahmu" Ucap yifan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ah iya, Yifan ini mempunyai sifat penindas serta angkuh, tapi hal itu tak berlaku untuk Baekhyun.

"Tuan Baekhyun, sudah saatnya memasuki kelas" ucap Minho mengintrupsi keduanya, baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu meyimpan karangan bunga itu di dalam mobil. Sedangkan Yifan mendengus kesal, lalu meninggalkan keduanya begitu saja. satu lagi, Yifan mempunyai dendam pribadi pada Choi Minho.

...

Saat melewati rute perjalanan ke kelasnya, baekhyun melihat kehebohan di salah satu lapangan terbuka. Baekhyun tertarik, ia memberhentikan langkahnya, hal itu membuat Minho berhenti pula.

"Ada apa tuan?" ucap Minho sambil melihat arah yang dipandang baekhyun antusias.

"Tuan, sebaiknya kita segera ma.." perkatannya terpotong karena dengan santainya Baekhyun menuju kearah kerumunan itu dengan berlari. Minho Syok ditempat.

'Tuan Baekhyun, berlari?' Batin Minho terkejut.

...

Karena tubuhnya yang mungil, baekhyun tidak berhasil menembus kerumunan. Ia sangat-sangat penasaran, apalagi mendengar jeritan-jeritan meneriakan 'Oppa, Tampan, Keren'. Serta mereka meneriakan 'Pangeran.'

"Noona, apa yang terjadi?" tanya baekhyun pada seorang murid yang bernametag 'Eun-Ji'. Perempuan itu menoleh pada baekhyun karena baekhyun tidak berhenti menarik-narik tangannya.

"Yak! Lepas. Aku sedang menonton pangeran. Kyaaaaa Our Priceee semangat!!" Teriak Eunji mengagetkan Bekhyun.

'Pangeran?' batin baekhyun. Ia semakin penasaran. Tentu saja ia kenal beberapa pangeran dari berbagai kerajaan diluar negri sana, tetapi ia baru mendengar ada pangeran dari Korea.

Baekhyun semakin penasaran, ia menoleh kebelakang, tidak menemukan Minho sama sekali. 'Kemana perginya Minho ya. Hmm, aku akan kembali setelah melihat pangeran ini' batin Baekhyun senang.

Baekhyun akhirnya dengan kekuatan penasarannya yang tinggi ia menerobos kerumunan perempuan-perempuan yang sedari tadi berteriak. Setelah berhasil menerobos, baekhyun mengedarkan pengelihatan kesekelilingnya.

Ia berada di dalam lapangan sepak bola terbuka, dan baekhyun tidak menyadari itu, karena sibuk menemukan pangeran yang sedari tadi mereka teriaki. "Pangeran? Apa benar disini ada pangeran?" gumam baekhyun sambil melangkah ketengah lapangan mencari-cari dimana pangeran yang mereka maksud.

"Kyaaa!! Awaaas!"

"Jangan kesana Idiot!"

"Tidakkk!!!"

Kerumunan yang menonton berteriak pada Baekhyun untuk memperingatkan datangnya bola yang mendekat kearahnya, Baekhyun menoleh kearah datangnya bola ia melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut. Tubuhnya terpaku, sedangkan kedua kakinya lemas seperti jelly. Baekhyun menutup matanya pasrah.

'DAK'

Tak dapat dihindari, bola sepak itu telah mendarat di kening mulusnya. Tubuhnya limbung, Baekhyun bersiap jatuh dan menangis, tetapi ia merasakan tubuhnya tertahan oleh dekapan seseorang.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, seseorang menyelamatkannya!.

Seperti halnya saat sang putri jatuh dari kuda, lalu pangeran menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun terpaku pada wajah lelaki yang begitu tampan yang terlihat cemas. Ini posisi yang sama dengan aksi penyelamatan pangeran di buku cerita favorit Baekhyun.

"kau baik-baik saja? Hey apa kau terluka?" Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang terdengar khawatir itu. Saat akan menjawab pertanyaan pangerannnya itu, mata baekhyun mengabur. Seketika Baekhyun pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Dari kejauhan kita dapat melihat Choi Minho sedang kalang kabut mencari Baekhyun kesana kemari, dibantu oleh lima orang Security.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf kalo banyak typo\\\ Hallo saya coba-coba bikin ff ChanBaek, wkwkw. Ini ff pertama yang saya bikin. Minta saran dan masukannya jangan lupa lovereviews supaya semangat lanjutin ceritanya. Makasih


	2. Chapter 2

_Seperti halnya saat sang putri jatuh dari kuda, lalu pangeran menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun terpaku pada wajah lelaki yang begitu tampan yang terlihat cemas. Ini posisi yang sama dengan aksi penyelamatan pangeran di buku cerita favorit Baekhyun._

 _"kau baik-baik saja? Hey apa kau terluka?" Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang terdengar khawatir itu. Saat akan menjawab pertanyaan pangerannnya itu, mata baekhyun mengabur. Seketika Baekhyun pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan sakit di kepalanya_

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggerjabkan matanya berulang kali, ia membiasakan cahaya yang datang ke matanya. "Mimpi? Hueee ternyata Mimpi~~" rengek Baekhyun. Ia melihat Bulter pribadinya tidur dengan posisi terduduk disampingnya. Lalu mengguncang tubuh Minho berulang kali.

"Tuan Mudaa!! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa keningmu masih sakit? Tolong maafkan kelalian saya! Saya berhak untuk mati" Ucap minho menunduk, siap bersujud di kaki Baekhyun.

Mendengar ucapan Minho, kening Baekhyun berdenyut sakit, ia terperangah. Ternyata bukan mimpi. "Minho!!" Teriak Baekhyun kencang. Mendengar tuan mudanya itu berteriak, Minho menundukan kepalanya bersiap menerima tendangan, pukulan, ataupun tembakan yang dapat tiba-tiba Baekyun lakukan.

'Grep'

Tapi hal itu tak terjadi, Minho dikejutkan dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba Baekhyun layangkan. "Tu-tuan muda.." Ucap Minho tergagap.

"Baekkie menemukan pangeran!! Yess Yess Kau percaya itu! Kau percaya kan? Akhirnya Baekkie akan menikah dengan pangeran" Ucap Baekhyun dengan riang, Minho hanya melogo mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang kelewat semangat itu.

...

Di kediaman Byun, terlihat banyak orang yang tengah berkerumun mendiskusikan sesuatu. mereka sedang berkumpul di ruangan utama. Itu adalah Kepala keluarga, dan seluruh keluarga besar Byun, serta kepala Maid dan Bulter.

"Jadi begitu tuan, Nyonya. Maafkan saya sekali lagi." Ucap Minho menunduk dalam pada Bogum. Kepala keluarga Byun itu memijit pelipisnya berdenyut kencang.

 ** _Flashback_**

Bogum yang tengah mengurus perusahannya dikejutkan dengan panggilan VideoCall dari Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun meminta untuk dinikahkan dengan seorang pangeran, yang berarti pangeran itu adalah seorang lelaki.

Ditambah ia tidak mengetahui lelaki itu siapa, bagaimana asal-usul, dan bagaimana seluk-beluknya.

Setelah merengek pada Ayahnya, kini Baekhyun tengah menangis di kamarnya ditemani ibunya, Byun Yoona.

"pokoknya hiks, baekkie.. mau menikah.. dengan pangeran hiks.. yang menyelamatkan baekkie tadi hueeeeee~~" Baekhyun menangis kencang, Yoona meneteskan air matanya sedih melihat putranya bungsunya bersikeras menikah.

"Tapi Bekkie, baekkie kan masih sekolah. Menikahnya nanti saja nee, setelah baekkie lulus sekolah" Bujuk Yoona sekali lagi. Baekhyun tidak dapat membendung tangisannya ketika mendengar alasan Yoona.

"Pokoknya Baekkie mau menikah ya menikah!! Hiks. Baekkie tidak akan bernafas sebelum mama menikahkan baekkie hiks" Tiba-tiba tangisannya terhenti. Baekhyun menutup hidung dan muluutnya, memberikan ancaman pada Yoona. Baekhyun tidak bernafas!

Yoona syok tentu saja, ia dengan spontan menyetujui keinginan anak bungsunya. Dan itu mejadi awal bagaimana diintrogasinya Choi Minho, dan awal dari permasalahan terjadi

 ** _Flashback END_**

Saengil Chukka Hamnida~~

Saengil Chukka Hamnida~

Saranghaneun uri Bakkie~

Saengil Chukka Hamnida~

Nyanyian merdu dari Bogum dan Yoona mengejutkan Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur, ia menggerjabkan matanya, menemukan kedua orangnya menyanyi, sedangkan Hyung-dan Noonanya membentangkan tulisan

'Happy Birthday Baekhyun'.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, ia dihadiahi pelukan serta usakan gemas dari keluarganya itu.

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta digendong. Dengan sigap Minho menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya, dan membawanya keruang utama yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan pernak-pernik ulang tahun.

Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat keluarga besar Byun, dan seluruh Maid serta Bulternya berkumpul sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Bekhyun terharu.

"Baekkie kesayangan nenek, kau sudah besar huhuhu~~" Ucap neneknya sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat. Sedangkan kakek Byun menepuk pundak Bogum menguatkan.

"Baekkie sayang, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Kami sepakat untuk memberikanmu ini" Ucap Yoona sambil menyerahkan kotak berwarna silver, mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Uwahhhh~~ Baekkie suka, Gomawo eomma~Appa~ halmonii~ halaboji juga hehe" Mata Baekhyun berbinar sambil membuka kotak berisikan tuxedo putih, dengan bordir berwarna biru. Warna kesukaan baekhyun.

"Nee, tuan muda. Ini berarti kelurga besar mengabulkan permintaan anda untuk menikah lho" Ucap Minho berbisik.

"Cucuku, pakailah tuxedo itu untuk hari pernikahanmu nanti. Yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan" Ucap Byun Seung Hyun, dia adalah kakek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperangah, usahanya membuahkan hasil. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Minho saat pagi tadi.

 _"jika anda berharap, tiada satu pun hal yang mustahil terwujudkan"_

"Huee Saranghaeee~~ Baekkie sayang kalian~" Teriakan bahagia disertai aegyo membuat semua orang memekik gemas.

 **Satu Minggu Kemudian**

Hari pernikahan yang diidam-idamkan Baekhyun tiba. Saat memasuki aula, Bekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya. Begitu pula dengan Bogum, Yoona dan Minho.

Setelah beberapa hari Baekhyun menunggu, tiba saatnya ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, sang pangeran penyelamatnya. Hal itu karena sang Appa meminta Baekhyun agar tidak menemui pangerannya sebelum hari pernikahan, dengan patuh Baekhyun menunggu, dengan syarat Minho memberikan semua informasi mengenai 'Sang Pangeran' yang ternyata ia bernama Park Chanyeol. Murid SM Senior High School tingkat akhir.

Saat retinanya menangkap sosok tinggi berbalut jas hitam, disertai karangan bunga putih di tangannya, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, dibalas senyuman canggung oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkah berirama bersama Ayahnya, Byun Bogum. Diiringi instrument piano yang Minho mainkan, tangannya memeluk lengan Appa-nya erat.

'Kenapa tidak ada orang selain Appa, eomma dan Minho, dan pak Pendeta. Dimana seluruh rakyat negriku, dimana pula Raja dan Ratu dari pihak Pangeran' Batinnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Appa!! Kenapa tidak ada yang datang di hari bahagia ini. Kemana semua orang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bogum terus melangkah sambil mengapit lengan anaknya, sesekali menenangkan.

"Kemana semua orang di kota ini Appa~~ Teman-teman dan.."

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat lengan Chanyeol menyambutnya. Dengan cepat raut wajahnya itu berubah. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat, ia menatap tautan tangannya itu malu.

"Hei, lebih baik hanya ada kita saja.. hal itu aku yang memintaya." Ucap Chanyeol disertai anggukkan Bogum dan Yoona. "Soal pernikahan, ketika disekolah mari kita jadikan rahasia istimewa diantara kita." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang memikat. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

...

"Saya bersedia" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"Saya bersedia" Ucap Baekhyun disertai senyuman lebar disertai rona merah yang tersinggung di wajahnya.

"Saatnya pemasangan cincin" Ucap pendeta mempersilahkan kedua pasangan yang sudah resmi itu.

"Tidak ada pemasangan cincin" Ucap chanyeol datar, hal itu mengejutkan semua yang hadir. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya. Begitu pula dengan Bogum dan Yoona.

"Wae?? Bukanya disetiap pernikahan ada pemasangan cincin, pangeran?" tanya Baekhyun berbisik. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jika ada tanda cincin, maka kelak rahasia istimewa kita akan terbongkar" Ucap chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setuju.

"err~~ Kalau begitu.. Ciuman ikrarnya" Ucap pendeta bingung melihat pasangan muda yang baru saja mengucap janji suci itu.

Kini baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhadapan, Chanyeol menghela nafas ragu, sedangkan Baekhyun telah bersiap memejamkan mata serta memonyongkan bibirnya.

Bogum menatap anaknya tak rela, sedangkan Yoona hanya memeluk lengan Bogum erat, ia menatap anak bungsu serta menantunya itu gemas.

Chanyeol memegang pundak baekhyun dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia dengan cepat mengecup pipi Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun memegang pipinya dengan rasa bahagia.

...

Setelah pernikahan 'janggal' itu dilaksanakan di greja, kini mereka bersiap pulang dengan mobil keluarga Byun. Mata Chanyeol seakan melompat ketika ia melihat mobil yang begitu mewah didepan matanya.

"Maaf, seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, bahwa kami akan tinggal di rumah saya, selaku pihak suami." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkuk hormat pada Bogum.

Baekhyun terkejut, untuk yang satu ini Baekhyun belum mengetahuinya.

"Apa Baekkie harus berpisah dengan Eomma dan Appa~?? Waee Pangeraan? Kenapa tidak tinggal dirumah Baekkie saja" Ucap Baekhyun disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Yoona menatap anaknya lembut, "baekiie, karena baekkie sudah menikah sekarang. Walau eomma tadinya ragu. Tapi suamimu berhasil meyakinkan kami" Ucap Yoona. Baekhyun tersipu malu mendengar kata 'suami' yang diucapkan ibunya itu.

"Tidak masalah kan, eumm.. Baek?" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mentap Chanyeol berbinar, "Eumm. Tentusaja tidak masalah pangeran!" Ucapnya riang, lalu memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat.

"Eumm, Appa.. Minho ikut baekkie kan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Bogum yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tidak baek, sekarang kau telah menjadi suami orang. Tentu saja harus mandiri, arraso?" Ucap Bogum tegas, Baekhyun mengangguk walaupun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

...

Kini sampailah mereka di kediaman Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap takut rumah yang ada didepannya itu. "Eumm.. Eumm.. pangeran yakin kita bisa tinggal ditempat seperti ini?" Ucap baekhyun ngeri. Pasalnya rumah yang akan mereka tempati sekarang jauh dari kata mewah.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan baekhyun. Ia tengah berpamitan pada Bogum dan Yoona, pasalnya orang tua Baekhyun itu tidak bisa berlama-lama karena ada urusan mendadak. Yang mengharuskan mereka berangkat keluar negri.

"Nee baekkie~ jangan merepotkan Chanyeol ya. Eomma dan Appa berangkat" Ucap Bogum. Baekhyun yang sibuk meneliti rumah barunya itu spontan barbalik kearah Ayahnya. Baekhyun memeluk Bogum tak rela, ia menepuk punggung anak bungsunya itu, lalu mencium kening baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan pada ayahnya. Lalu matanya melihat sang Ibu yang terlihat sedih, Baekhyun memeluk ibunya erat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang, jangan lupa makan yaa, uri Aegi, hiks" Isak Yoona. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dipelukan ibunya.

"Baekkie bersama pangeran sekarang. Jadi pasti baekkie akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

Setelah selesai berpamitan, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap interaksi perpisahan itupun tanpa berkata-kata meninggalkan Baekhyun masuk kerumahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah sibuk melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Chanyeol menatap ruangan yang sekarang berbeda, tentu saja karena barang-barang baekhyun yang memenuhi ruangannya. Chanyeol menekan dahinya berdenyut pusing.

"Um pangeran, dimana kamar kita" Ucap baekhyun sumringah. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dari atas-kebawah.

"Buka" Ucap Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun terkejut, wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ketelinganya. "B-Baiklah, tapi ini masih siang loh pangeran" Ucap baekhyun malu, lalu melepaskan pakaiannya perlahan.

Chanyeol menyerit, ia menatap baekyun yang sedang membuka kancing bajunya. "Dasar idiot! Buka sepatumu!" bentak cahnyeol.

"Eeeeehhh?!" teriak baekhyun malu, lalu dengan cepat ia mengancingkan bajunya kembali, lalu membuka sepatunya. Mengikuti chanyeol masuk ke salah satu ruangan.

"Ini kamarmu. Bereskan pakaianmu yang masih ada di koper. Lalu masukan ke lemari itu." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kaget. Ia menatap ruangan itu ngeri, yang bahkan kamar mandinya saja lebih luas dari ini.

'Mustahil, kenapa tidak ada ranjang. Kenapa kamar ini sempit sekali. Hanya ada lemari? Tidak ada meja rias? Ehh.. tunggu.. kamarmu?' batin baekhyun terkejut.

"Maksud pangeran, kamar kita terpisah? Tapi.. tapi.. tapi baekkie kira.. kita akan sekamar pange.."

"Berhenti! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU PANGERAN SIALAN! KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK!" Bentak Chanyeol dengan suara tingginya.

Tentu saja baekhyun terkejut bukan main, matanya berkaca-kaca. Baru kali ini ia diteriaki oleh seseorang, bahkan orangtuanya saja tidak pernah berteriak pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sinis, ia meninggalkan baekhyun begitu saja.

Suara bantingan pintu dari kamar sebelah membuat tubuh baekhyun merosot jatuh, ia menekuk kakiknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana lalu menangis keras.

"pa-pangeran hikss.. membenciku" Isak Baekhyun disertai air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sampai disini dulu ya~~

Terimakasih yang udah baca, jangan lupa kritik saran beserta lovenya hehe~


	3. Chapter 3

'tok tok tok'

Baekhyun mendengar suara ketukan pintu, ia tertidur di lantai karena kelelahan menangis.

"Eungg~ Pangeran?" gumam Baekhyun sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Kemari, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam" Ucap Chanyeol, lalu ia duduk di lantai beralaskan tikar. Untuk iformasi, rumah chanyeol itu seperti rumah tradisional korea, tidak memiliki kursi serta meja makan, jadi mereka makan dengan posisi bersila dengan meja kecil sebagai alas makanan. Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya, baru pertama kali ia melihat makan malam dengan posisi seperti ini.

'tunggu.. makan malam?!' Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela, seingatnya tadi ketika ia datang kerumah ini masih ssekitar jam satu siang.

"Ehhhh?! Malam?? Aigoo.. Baekkie tertidur, pangeran kenapa tidak membangunkanku" Ucap Baekhyun merajuk. Mendengar kata 'Pangeran' dengan nada aegyo membuat dahinya berkedut. Chanyeol menahan sumpah serapahnya.

"Byun! Jangan memanggilku pangeran. Aku hanya orang biasa yang terpaksa menikah denganmu. Panggil aku dengan namaku! Chan.Yeol!" Bentak Chanyeol, lalu Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia mengangguk seraya mengikuti posisi chanyeol untuk memulai makan malamnya.

"eumm, apa ini? Wangi sekali" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap sesuatu yang berkuah didepannya. Chanyeol kaget, "Jangan bilang kau belum pernah memakan ramyun". Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

'Astaga! Sebenarnya orang ini tinggal dimana' Batin Chanyeol geli.

"Makanlah, untuk saat ini aku hanya punya ramyun. Tidak sempat berbelanja. Untuk nanti, aku serahkan masalah dapur padamu. Aku yang akan membersihkan rumah" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memulai menyeruput Mienya.

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. 'Huh? Aku berbelanja? Masalah dapur? Bagaimana ini aku tidak pernah memasuki dapur' batin Baekhyun resah.

"Waee? Kenapa tidak makan? Apakah kau tidak mau memakan makanan ini? Hoo... aku tahu. Apa ini terlihat menjijikan untuk ukuran orang sepertimu byun" Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan takut.

"A-aniyo~ Bukan seperti itu. Aku makan, selamat makan Chanyeol" Ucap Baekhyun, lalu memulai makan malamnya dengan antusias disertai komentarnya tentang Ramyun.

 _..._

Setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk bicara, tentu saja Baekhyun menanggapi dengan antusias. Mereka duduk di teras rumah, langit malam ini berkabut. Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya, sungguh Baekhyun tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Karena baekhyun alergi dingin.

"Begini Byun. Walau kita sudah menikah, kita bukan suami istri.. m-maksudku Suami-suami" Ucap Chanyeol mengoreksi ucapannya, ia menyerit bingung.

"Eung?"

Tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Karena baekhyun juga tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Jaa, mari tentukan aturan hidup bersama." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, lalu ia memandang Chanyeol dengan binar dimatanya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi seperti ini.

Melihat Baekhyun yabg terus tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, Chanyol menatap Baekhyun aneh. "Wae wae wae! Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Setahuku kau ini lelaki. Kau tau, kau ini mengerikan" Ucap Chanyeol mendelik Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol, disertai senyum manisnya.

"Masa bodo lah! Pertama, Urus masalah masing-masing. Walau kita sudah menikah, jangan mencampuri urusanku. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tanpa mendengan jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kedua, jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku. Kamar mandi di rumah ini hanya satu, jadi kita bergantian memakainya" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasarah.

"Terakhir, tidak ada skinsip. Tentang menikah. Pernikahan kita itu adalah rasasia mutlak. Jika pihak sekolah mengetahui hal ini, kita akan dikeluarkan. Jangan bertingkah seperti mengenalku disekolah"

Petkataan Chanyeol yang satu ini membuat Baekhyun terkejut,

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sepertinya kau ini salah paham Byun. Apa kau tahu. Aku menikah karena terpaksa. Aku bukan Gay! Sama sekali bukan. Mr. Byun dan aku mengadakan perjanjian, mereka bersedia membayar hutang ayahku, merawat ibuku, lalu.. mereka bersedia membayar uang Sekolah, berkat itu aku tidak jadi putus sekolah." Ucap chanyeol sambil memegang teh hangat di tangannya.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Ada raut kecewa disana, tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Arraso, baekkie mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol menyerit bingung. "Kau.. kenapa tersenyum?" Ucap chanyeol bingung. Karena perkiraan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan menangis seperti tadi siang.

"Menikah dengan chanyeol.. adalah permintaan baekkie. Jadi baekkie senang pernikahan ini terjadi." Ucap baekhyun disertai detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Kau! Tidak tahu apapun tentangku bukan? Kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku?" Ucapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol.

"Saat pertama kali melihat chanyeol, chanyeol sangat keren." Ucap Baekhyun semangat. Chanyeol mendengus.

"aku ini. Sangat membenci orang yang hanya melihat tampang" Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang termenung diluar rumah.

Bunyi bantingan pintu membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ia menjatuhkan teh panas yang sedari tadi ia genggam, teh panas itu tumpah mengenai kakinya.

"Ouchh.. Sakit" Lirih Baekhyun.

"YAKK!! BYUN TIDURLAH BESOK KITA MASUK SEKOLAH" Terikan Chanyeol dari dalam sana berhasil membuat baekyun tersentak, lalu ia menutup pintu rumahnya. Bersiap untuk tidur.

'Kenapa suarsnya sangat besar, seperti om-om saja. Padahal chanyollie dua tingkat diatasku' guamam baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya kaget. Byun Baekhyun, tidak pernah dibentak apalagi dimarahi orang tuanya.

...

Pagi hari tiba, Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum cerah, ia merasa heran mengapa Minho tidak membangunkannya. Padahal sekarang hari senin.

"Ehhhh!!" Teriak Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia mengedarkan pengelihatannya sekeliling.

"Ternyata bukan mimpi, hmm syukurlah~ Pangeran tampannya baekkie sedang apa ya sekarang" Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Baekhyun melangakah keluar kamar, mencari keberadaan Chanyeolnya. Ia merasa heran karena pagi ini terasa sangat hangat. Matanya membola saat melihat jam dingding yang menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Ini artinya baekhyun telat. Dengan kalang kabut ia masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Kosong??"

Ia mencari Chanyeol keruangan lain, tetap saja ia tidak menemukannya. "Hueee~~ chanyeol meninggalkan baekkie~~" rengeknya sambil mencari kamar mandi.

Setelah menemukan kamar mandi, Baekhyun menyerit bingung. Tidak ada shower sama sekali, terdapat bak mandi yang belum berisi air, serta sebuah gayung. Ruangannya sangat sempit menurut Baekhyun, ia menangis bingung.

"Bagaimana caranya baekkie mandi, hiks eomaa~~" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mandi, karena bingung bagaimana caranya mandi. Ia masih paham jika Bak mandi tersebut berisi air, baekhyun sangat kebingungan.

Setelah memakai seragam, Baekhyun menyemprotkan banyak parfum di tubuhnya. Ia menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya sendiri. Itu suatu kemajuan yang besar bagi Baekhyun. Ia bangga dapat menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya. Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika jam sudah menunjukan pulul 11 siang.

Setelah memasukan ponsel kedalam sakunya, baekhyun bersiap berangkat kesekolah. Saat menutup pintu, ia melihat kesekeliling.

"Ehhh? Mana mobilnya?" Ucap baekhyun frustasi. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Tapi naas, handphonenya tidak dapat menyala.

"hiks, bagaimana caranya agar baekkie kesekolah" isak baekhyun.

"Huh, semangat Baekkie!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya.

'Tunggu! Sekolahnya kearah mana. Ini dimana' batinnya bingung.

...

Bermodalkan nekad serta semangat, baekhyun menyusuri jalan dengan instingnya. Akhirnya ia menemukan jalan besar yang dilalui bus dan taksi. Baekhyun tersenyum lega, ia menyetopkan taksi dan masuk kedalam taksi tersebut.

"SM Senior High School paman." Ucap Baekhyun semangat. Sang supir hanya mengangguk melihat Baekhyun yang tengah meneliti mobilnya.

"Apa kau tau kawasan ini?, sepertinya kau baru ya beada di kawasan ini?" Ucap sang supir. Baekhyun tersenyum mengiyakan, sedangkan sang supir menyerigai.

...

Kini mereka sampai di depan gedung SM. Baekhyun tersenyum senang akhirnya ia sampai kesekolahnya. "Ongkosnya 750 ribu tuan." Ucap sang supir itu. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Eh? Ongkos?" Ucap Baekhyun menggerjabkan matanya.

Ia merogoh sakunya, tidak ada sepeserpun uang. Lalu mengecek tasnya, hanya ada buku dan tempat pensil, sisir serta minyak wangi. Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca. "Baekkie tidak punya uang.. hiks" Ucapnya sambil menggosok matanya kearena air mata datang tanpa bisa dicegah.

Sang supir itupun memarahi baekhyun, mengancamnya akan melaporkannya ke POLISI. Dengan ragu Baekhyun memberikan Smartphonenya.

"hiks.. jangan la-porkan baekkie hiks. I-ini ponsel baekkie ambil saja. Ponselnya mahal jika dijual hiks" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. Sang supir itu menyeringai.

"Baiklah bocah. Pergi sana!" Ucap supir itu mengambil ponsel digenggaman baekhyun. Lalu supir taksi itupun melajukan mobilnya.

...

Baekhyun berjalan terhuyung, ia memasuki kawasan sekolah. Ia menatap semua kelas yang terasa sepi. Saat akan memasuki kelasnya, semua orang berhamburan keluar. Karena tidak siap akhirnya baekhyun jatuh terduduk.

Semua orang menatap Baekyun bingung. Ada yang melewatinya begitu saja, adapula yang menertawakannya.

Seorang lelaki berparas cantik melihat kejadian itu terperangah. Karena biasanya tuan muda yang selalu ditemani Bulter tampan itu kini tengah jatuh terduduk, dengan air mata membanjiri wajanya. Lelaki itu bernama Luhan. Sekertaris kelas VII-I, ia menatap bengis semua orang yang tengah menonton Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja? Ku kira kau tidak masuk" Ucap luhan. Baekhyun menatap luhan dengan bibir bergetar. "Selamatkan baekkie hiks.. " Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Luhan dengan cepat mengalungkan lengan baekhyun di pundaknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Lu! Kita akan terlambat masuk kelas tambahan" Ujar lelaki bermata belo. Luhan menatap temannya itu kesal.

"Kyung, bantu aku. cepat!" Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya, lalu mereka memapah baekhyun ke-UKS.

...

Kabar Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau terdengar ke telinga Yifan, itu membuat pria tinggi berparas tampan itu dengan cepat menemui baekhyun di UKS. Ia menatap teman kecilnya itu sedih.

"FanFan~~ kau datang?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Yifan mengangguk, lalu ia mengusap keringat di dahi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Yifan menatap baekhyun bingung.

"Aku anu.. itu ongkos" ucap Baekhyun bingung.

Yifan cengo, "Ongkos?" Ucapnya tak yakin.

"eh.. aku jalan, lalu em." Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia bingung mau menjelaskan apa pada Yifan, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan akar pemasalahannya, karena artinya ia akan membocorkan rahasia istimewanya.

"Anu.. Baekkie haya kelelahan saja. Baekkie baik-baik saja. Jangan khawartir. Hehe" Ucapnya sambil menggaruk tangannya gugup. Yifan menatap aneh baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kemana bultermu itu. Ck, dia tidak becus sama sekali. Aku akan menghubungi minho." Ucap yifan, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi Minho.

 _"Hallo tuan Yifan, ada apa gerangan menghubungi saya"_ Ucap Minho heran.

 _"Yah! Ada apa denganmu. Kau sedang apa sih sebenarnya. Tidak becus!.."_ Dengan sigap Baekyun mengambil ponsel ponsel Yifan, lalu mematikan sambungannya. Baekyun menatap Yifan dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Minho sedang membelikan minum untuk baekkie hehe. Kalau begitu. Baekkie pamit, Byeee~" Ucap baekhyun terburu turun dari ranjang. Meninggalkan ruangan UKS begitu saja. Yifan menatap temannya itu cengo.

"Cih, dasar anak itu" Ucapnya disertai senyuman diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Matahari tidak menampakan cahayanya lagi, kini telah berganti dengan sinar bulan yang menghiasi bumi. Byun Baekhyun berjalan dengan terpincang, jangan lupakan wajah lelah yang menghiasi tiap langkahnya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" Ucap Baekhyun lega menatap rumah barunya. Ketika akan membuka pintu, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri dibalik pintu, menatap Baekhyun sinis. Sedangkan baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

lalu mereka masuk kedalam rumah.

Ketika masuk kedalam rumah, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan keadaan rumah barunya itu. Sangat-sangat berantakan, Bahkan Chanyeol tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Baekhyun menatap khawatir pada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa berantakan sekali. Apa mungkinn.. pencuri?" tanya baekhyun ketakutan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak mungkin ada pencuri masuk kerumah ini." Balasnya dengan nada tajam. Bahkan Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya.

"Lihat! Kamarku terbuka. KUBILANG JANGAN MASUK KE KAMARKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!" teriak chanyeol emosi.

Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, tubuhnya ini sangat lelah, ia kira akan mendapat sambutan atau bahkan kecupan selamat datang dari suaminya itu.

"Apa kau tidak memahami perkataan yang aku bilang semalam. Apa kau sebodoh itu" Ucap Chanyeol menurunkan nada bicaranya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang bergetar menahan tangisannya.

'kenapa si pendek ini' batin chayeol bingung.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan sampai selarut ini. Kau bermain bocah?" Sindir Chanyeol saat meneliti keadaan Baekhyun yang berantakan. Bahkan seragam yang selalu terlihat rapi itu kini terlihat sangat kotor. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan sorot mata terluka, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kumohon padamu Byun, jangan membuatku membencimu lebih dari ini"

 **DEG**

Perkataan Chanyeol yang satu ini sukses membuat Baekhyun tertegun,

'Chanyeol membenciku?'

"Hiks.. Hikss.." Baekhyun menangis kencang, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Y-yah, ada apa denganmu pendek" Ucap Chanyeol terbata.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! Hiks" teriak baekhyun disertai isakannya.

"hah?" Chanyeol melongo heran, Baekhyun menangis dalam mode marah. Ia merubah panggilan 'baekkie' menjadi 'aku'. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TAHU!!"

"Hah?"

"tidak.. hiks TIDAK ADA SHOWER hiks DIKAMAR MANDI SEMPITMU" Teriak Baekhyun disertai isakannya. Chanyeol menyerit heran.

"Ya, memang tidak ada"Ucap Chanyeol heran sambil menggaruk tengkunya bingung.

"Aku.hiks tidak tau jalan ke sekolah. Bahkan saat aku sampai, pelajarannya sudah berakhir.. hiks, a-aku sampai akan dilaporkan hiks ke polisi karena hiks tidak membawa uang hiks" Isak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja.

"K-kau Bohong kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun ragu.

"Aku belum sarapan hiks, bahkan luhan memberikan makanan padaku hiks, aku harus dipelototi kyungsoo, hiks dia menyeramkan hiks Chanyeol.. Lalu.. lalu.. saat mau pulang lagi-lagi harus membayar ongkos taksi dengan jam kesayanganku. Hiks, lalu.. lalu aku dikejar anjing hikss Huaaaa~~ Anjing itu mngejarku Chanyeoll~~ Lalu.. lalu.. Aku jatuh di kubangan air. AKU TIDAK TAHU apa yang terjadi padaku" Teriak baekhyun dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan.

Chanyeol terkejut, ia menatap baekhyun gemas, lalu membawa Baekhyun kepelukanya.

"Baik-baik.. maafkan aku, nee?" Ucap chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, ia mengangguk kecil dalam pelukannya itu. Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Dasar bocah, ku tak menyangka kau lebih buruk dari dugaanku. Hahaha" Tawanya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Kenapa tertawa hiks, jahat! Jangan panggil aku bocak hiks, aku sudah SMA" Ucapnya mencicit malu, karena tentu saja saat ini mereka masih berada di posisi berpelukan.

"Baiklah, Hyung akan mengajari hal-hal dasar padamu." Ucap chanyeol gemas, ia mencubit pipi 'mochi' Baekhyun.

"Hyung?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada lucu, tentu saja karena tangan Chanyeol masih mencubit pipinya.

"melihatmu menangis seperti tadi membuatku gemas, hahaha.. kau seperti bocah Tk yang tersesat" Ucap Chanyeol, lalu perlahan menurunkan tangannya dari pipi baekhyun canggung.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi adikmu. Aku ini istrimu, aku mau panggil Chanyeol saja" Ucapnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun gemas.

"Benarkah Chanyeol akan mengajariku?" Ucap baekhyun, membuat chanyeol yang memandangi wajah Baekyun tersentak.

"huh? Ya. Tentu hehe" kekehnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Nee Chanyeol, apakah kamu akan senang jika Baekkie dapat melakukan apapun?"

"Yah..." jawabnya ragu.

"Apakah chanyeol mungkin dapat menyukai baekkie~?" Tanya baekhyun antusias sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat. Mode manjanya kembali.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" Jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapaa~~ Kenapa Chanyeol tidak dapat menyukai Baekkie~~" rengek Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol.

"Jika kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah, lalu melakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri tanpa bantuan Bultermu itu.. akan membuat padanganku agak berubah, Baek" Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun pada lengannya, lalu chanyeol sedikit menjauh.

Baekhyun berbinar, "Baiklah! Akan Baekkie lakukan! Ketika baekkie bisa melakukan berbagai hal, bukan hanya bisa merubah pandangan Channie tentang baekkie. Tapi Baekkie akan membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekkie" Ucapnya riang.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, 'anak ini, suasana hatinya berubah dengan cepat' batinnya geli.

"Yosh, untuk permulaan.. ayo bersihkan rumah ini, Aigoo sangat berantakan" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membereskan barang-barang yang berada tidak sesuai tempatnya.

"cih dasar, kau kira ini perbuatan siapa bocah" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun merapihkan kembali kondisi rumahnya.

"Yak Yak Yakk!! lakukan dengan benar! Taruh sepatumu di rak khusus Pabo!" gerutu chanyeol, baekhyun dengan patuh menurutinya. Sepertinya baekhyun melupakan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak baik.

 **Bruk-**

"Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Review love plis~~ hehe.

Makasih banyak yang udah baca, ILY.

titik dua bintang~~


	4. Chapter 4

_"Yak Yak Yakk! lakukan dengan benar! Taruh sepatumu di rak khusus Pabo!" Gerutu chanyeol, baekhyun dengan patuh menurutinya. Sepertinya baekhyun melupakan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak baik._

 ** _Bruk-_**

 _"Baekhyun!"_

 **Chapter 4**

Chanyeol panik, ia dengan terburu membawa baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri ke kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan Baekhyun di kasur lipat miliknya.

Chanyeol meneliti wajah Baekhyun yang terpejam, terdapat banyak keringat serta pemandangan mata lebam menyapa pengelihatannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu bocah! Ck, merepotkan. Sial" Gumamnya sambil menyeka keringat di dahi Baekhyun. Lalu ia keluar untuk membereskan kembali kekacauan yang Baekhyun buat.

Saat selesai membereskan rumahnya, Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnnya untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. Ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan buruk di dapannya. Wajah serta tubuh Baekhyun dipenuhi keringat, serta nafas yang tidak beraturan dari lelaki mungil itu.

"A-apa yang.." Chanyeol mengecek dahi Baekhyun, matanya membola ketika merasakan suhu panas yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Baekhyun demam.

Chanyeol dengan terburu membawa wadah yang diisi air dan handuk, ia berencana mengompres Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus, kehidupannya kini direpotkan oleh seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba masuk kehidupannya. Apalagi ia diharuskan untuk bertanggung jawab terhadapnya.

Dengan perlahan ia meletakan handuk basah itu di dahi Baekhyun. Matanya membola saat melihat keadaan kasurnya yang kotor, ia melupakan keadaan seragam Baekhyun yang kotor akibat terjatuh di genangan air.

'Aish.. kenapa aku seceroboh itu' rutuknya kesal.

Wajahnya menyerit heran saat mencium bau tak sedap yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Orang yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar membuat Chanyeol harus ekstra bersabar.

"Baiklah, karena dia tanggung jawabku sekarang. Maka.. aku tidak punya pilihan lain Byun" Ucapnya pelan. Lalu chanyeol menyiapkan handuk lain beserta baju tidur miliknya untuk Baekhyun kenakan.

Chanyeol melepas kancing seragam Baekhyun satu persatu, matanya menggerjab saat melihat tubuh atas Baekhyun yang sangat mulus untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

'A-apa apaan ini, terlihat sangat putih' dengan iseng Chanyeol mencubit lengan atas Baekhyun, 'eh! Kenyal' batinnya. Lalu ia membandingkannya dengan mencubit lengannya sendiri yang tentu saja berbeda. Lengan Chanyeol berotot, tentu saja lengannya keras.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya heran, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu yang menonjol diantara tubuh baekhyun. Puting! Ia tidak berkedip sama sekali saat melihat puting Baekhyun yang berwarna soft Pink itu.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup."sial! Sadarkan dirimu Park!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, Chanyeol melepas baju seragam Baekhyun. Memasangkan baju tidurnya dengan cepat. Tapi tentu saja itu belum selesai.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, ia menelan ludahnya gugup saat membuka zipper celana seragam Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan celana Baekhyun tanpa melihatnya.

Chanyeol tertegun saat melihat luka kemerahan di sekitar kaki Baekhyun. 'luka apa ini, seperti luka bakar' batinya heran.

Saat celana Baekhyun telah terbuka sepenuhnya, Chanyeol mengambil celana pendek miliknya. Chanyeol memasangnya perlahan, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kaki mulus Baekhyun, bahkan ini sangatlah cantik untuk dilewatkan. 'apa-apan ini. Bahkan 'miliknya' tidak semulus bocah ini' batinnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat melihat celana dalam yang Baekhyun pakai. Celana dalam khas anak kecil sekali, celana dalam itu bergambar Kartun Pororo.

"Dasar anak-anak. Pftt.. miliknya kecil sekali. Apa benar ia 16 tahun" tawanya pecah saat melihat gundukan kecil diselangkan Baekhyun.

...

"Ugh!"

Baekhyun mengerang pelan saat perutnya seakan tertimpa gajah. Matanya spontan terbuka, keadaan remang-remang menyambutnya.

Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya saat merasakan hembusan nafas pada pucuk kepalanya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya, disambut dengan wajah tenang Chanyeol yang terpejam. Ia gugup bukan main, lalu menurunkan kembali pandangannya.

Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang berada di perutnya. Itu adalah lutut Chanyeol.

'Eeeeehhhhh!!!!' pekik Baekhyun dalam hati. Lalu ia memegang jantungnya yang terasa berdegub kencang. Wajanya memanas, Chanyeol tertidur disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia menyingkirkan kaki Chanyeol di perutnya perlahan, karena sungguh perutnya sangat sakit.

'apa chanyeol menendang perutku?' batinnya heran,

"Shh appo" Ucapnya tak sadar. Lalu Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, ia dengan cepat menutup matanya seakan tak terjadi sesuatu.

Merasakan kakinya bergerak, Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, ia terbangun pelan karena takut Baekhyun terbangun akibatnya. Tanpa ia sadari jikasanya Baekhyun telah terbangun terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih terpejam dengan nafas teratur. Ia menggosok matanya berulang kali, lalu mengecek dahi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hmm~~ panasnya sudah turun" gumamnya, lalu Chanyeol mengecek jam yang menunjukan pukul 3.40 pagi. Karena tanggung untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, Chanyeol menutuskan untuk berolah raga.

Saat Chanyeol keluar kamar, sontak mata Baekhyun kembali terbuka, ia mengelus dahinya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Baekkie senang" Ucapnya sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya kekanan-kekiri.

...

Chanyeol telah selesai membuat bubur untuk Baekhyun, walaupun ia terus menggerutu pelan memaki Baekhyun yang merepotkannya. Tetapi dengan telaten Chanyeol membuatnya, entah apa yang terjadi pada tuan Park itu.

"Baek, bangunlah" Ucap Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang dalam tidurnya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan selimutnya.

"sepuluh menit lagi Minho~~" Ucapnya disertai nada merajuk. Chanyeol berkedut kesal mendengarnya.

"YA! BANGUN"

Teriak Chanyeol sambil menendang pantat Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun sontak terbangun karena terkejut menerima tendangan pelan dari Chanyeol.

"APPO!!"

Teriak Baekhyun sambil memegang pantatnya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal. Ingatlah kau ini pemain sepak bola Park.

"Kenapa Chanyeolie menendang baekkie~ tidak sopan" Ucap baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Cihh! Tahu apa kau tentang sopan santun Byun". Lalu Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh dengan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerjabkan matanya tak percaya, Chanyeol menyentuhnya! Sepertinya ada yang tidak ingat kejadian dua jam lalu. "Hmm, bagus. Suhu tubuhmu normal" Ucap Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

"Eeee??"

aekhyun memekik terkejut.

"me-memangnya baekkie kenapa chan?" Tanya baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu beranjak keluar kamarnya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Baekhyun menatap kesekelilingnya, ia baru sadar jika itu bukan kamarnya, Baekhyun tidur dikamar Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun mengecek pakaiannya, sontak ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa chanyeol memperkosa baekkie~~ Ommooo" Baekhyun terkejut, lalu tersenyum lebar, entah rasanya Baekhyun senang membayangkannya.

"Kenapa baekkie tidak ingat, Omoo Omooo~ Apa Channie membius baekkie seperti di drama-drama" Ucapnya kaget.

Chanyeol menyerit heran karena Baekhyun tidak keluar dari kamarnya. "apa anak itu tidur kembali.Ck" Saat Chanyeol berbalik memasuki kamarnya, ia dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menari-nari.

"YAK! Byun Baekhyun. keluar dari kamar, kita sarapan. Cepat!" Teriak chanyeol marah.

...

"Habiskan sarapanmu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan bubur buatannya. Baekhyun menyerit heran,

"Ungg~ Kenapa Chanyeolie memasak ini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran sambil menatap enggan makanan didepannya.

"Ini bubur Byun, habiskan. Kau butuh sesuatu yang dapat dicerna tubuhmu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengoleskan selai pada roti khusus untuknya.

"Uhh.." Baehyun menghela nafas pelan, pasalnya ia tidak pernah memakan makanan seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak suka penampilannya.

"Waee! Kenapa diam? Tidak mau makan?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memakan roti yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Itu.. kenapa baekkie tidur dikamar chanyeolie, Ung.. lalu.. lalu.. kenapa Baekkie memakai baju ini? Apa kita sudah melakukannya? Nee.. Chanyyeolie~ Apa.."

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya karena ia terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Omooo!! Omoo! Air air" Baekhyun menyodorkan air mineral, disambut Chanyeol dengan tergesa.

"Hah.. Hah... Mwoya! Apa yang kau katakan tadi bocah? Melakukan apa? Maksudmu hubungan suami istri?" Chanyeol mendengus, sedangkan Baekhyun menahan malu dengan menangkup pipinya yang memerah.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali pada tubuhmu. Apalagi kita sesama laki-laki. Aku ini menyukai perempuan," Ucap chanyeol gugup.

"Kau, kemarin tiba-tiba pingsan, lalu tiba-tiba suhu tubuhmu naik. Aku mengganti bajumu karena mengotori kasurku. Kau sangat bau kemarin. Jadi jangan salah paham. Byun, kutekankan sekali lagi. Aku. Bukan. Gay!" Ucap chanyeol lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan sarapannya.

"YA! HABISKAN BUBUR YANG KUBUAT" teriak Chanyeol dari kamar arah kamar mandi.

"N-nee" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok, lalu memakan bubur itu perlahan ditemani dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Enak.. hiks" Ucapnya terisak.

Di kamarmandi sana, Chanyeol tengah menyiramkan air di kepalanya berharap untuk menghilangkan rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya.

'perasaan apa ini' batin Chanyeol resah. "A-apa aku cemas dengan kondisi eomma" Ucapnya pelan, lalu ia meneruskan kegitan mandinya dengan terburu.

...

Baekhyun tengah duduk termenung dikamarnya sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang mengabur, tidak tahu akan melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada Bulter pribadinya itu.

Minho selalu menemani Baekhyun selama ini, orang tuanya selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan. Sedangkan kakaknya menetap di luar negri.

"Minhoya~ kau sedang apa hiks" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak. Disaat Baekhyun menangis, pasti Minho akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tertawa kembali. Tapi sekarang, hanya keheningan yang menemaninya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Mendengar suara ketukan, dengan cepat baekhyun menghapus jejak air matanya. Ia menatap pintu itu ragu. "Baekhyun, hari ini kita tidak akan ke sekolah. Aku akan menjenguk ibuku di rumah sakit. Kau istirahatlah mengerti?" Ucap Chanyeol dibalik pintu.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, dengan terburu Baekhyun membukakan pintu.

"Ibu mertua sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Chanyeol kaget tentu saja. Tapi ia berhasil menormalkan kembali raut wajahnya.

"Hm" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangguk, lalu ia melihat mata baekhyun yang memerah. Sesuatu kembali membuat jantungnya berdegup sakit. Tapi Chanyeol mengabaikan hal itu, karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Ibunya.

"Bo-bolehkah baekkie ikut?" tanya baekhyun berharap, ia sangat ingin menemui mertuanya. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang keluarga Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kau disini istirahatlah Byun" lalu Chanyeol bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya itu ditemani rasa aneh di hatinya.

...

Kini sampailah Chanyeol di rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Ia dengan cemas menemui dokter yang menangani Ibunya itu. "Dok, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Ibu saya?" Ucap Chanyeol khawatir.

Dokter yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menatap Chanyeol disertai senyumannya. "Kondisi Ny. Park mulai stabil, kita hanya telah melakukan yang terbaik. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa mengangkat penyakit beliau" Ucap Dokter Cho sambil menyerahkan laporan kesehatan pada Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah.." Ucap Chanyeol lega. Tapi anehnya sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya tidak kunjung hilang.

"Baiklah Chan, saya harus menemui pasien lainnya. Ngomong-ngomong.. kau ini sangat beruntung ya." Ucap kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan ruangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir, "Hmmm... entah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan" Ucap Chanyeol lalu memejamkan matanya, menerawang jauh beberapa minggu yang lalu.

...

Park Chanyeol adalah putra satu-satunya dari Park Yesung dan Park Seohyun, awalnya mereka memiliki kehidupan yang mewah. Park Yesung sang kepala keluarga bekerja sebagai sekertaris di salah satu perusahaan besar di Seoul.

Tapi kehidupan mereka berubah saat Park yesung meninggal dunia dengan tiba-tiba, akibat kejadian tersebut, membuat Seohyun jatuh sakit. Dan Chanyeol sebagai anak remaja diharuskan untuk merawat ibunya serta mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Dari hari kehari keadaan Seohyun semakin memburuk, untungnya Chanyeol dan Seohyun memiliki tabungan pribadi, dan sejak saat itu mereka memutuskan hidup dalam kesederhanaan dan menjual rumah mewah beserta isinya, serta fasilitas yang mereka miliki untuk dijadikan tabungan kedepannya.

Setelah dua tahun lamanya, penyakit yang diderita Seohyun malah bertambah parah. Seohyun tak kunjung sadar hingga saat ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol dipusingkan dengan biaya sekolah yang harus ia bayar. Chanyeol berencana untuk berhenti sekolah, dan memutuskan untuk bekerja demi memenuhhi kehidupnya sehari-hari serta untuk membayar biaya ibunya di rawat.

Tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi karena dua orang pria yang bernama Byun Bogum dan Choi Minho datang kekediamannya untuk melamar Chanyeol sebagai suami dari anak bungsunya.

Awalnya tentusaja Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah. Tetapi keadaan mendesaklah yang membuatnya menyetujui lamaran yang dilakukan. Byun Bogum bersedia membayar semua biaya rumah sakit, hutang, serta biaya sekolahnya. Tentu saja Bogum yang akan memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kedepannya.

Chanyeol menerima lamaran itu, karena Chanyeol berfikir bahwa itu adalah jawaban dari do'a yang selalu Chanyeol panjatkan.

Setelah lamaran yang tiba-tiba itu, Chanyeol diberi sesuatu oleh orang yang bernama Minho. Yaitu berupa kumpulan foto calonnya. Ketika Chanyeol melihat foto tersebut, tentu saja ia bingung.

 ** _FlashBack..._**

'Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, tunggu.. aku seperti mengenalnya. Aku akan menikah dengan perempuan tomboy ini?' Batinnya heran saat melihat meneliti foto Baekhyun.

"Dia.. terlihat masih anak-anak. Berapa usia putri anda?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung pada Bogum. Sedangkan Minho hanya meremas tangannya gugup.

"Siapa yang kau sebut purti? Hahaha. Anakku memang manis, dia baru saja berusia 16 Tahun." Ucap minho sambil terkekeh geli. Chanyeol menatap bingung Bogum.

"Anu.. ia adalah Tuan muda Baekhyun, ia seorang lelaki Chanyeol-shi" Ucap Minho membuat Chanyeol sukses terkejut bukan main. Chanyeol sedang berperang dengan batinnya, ia telah setuju sebelumnya. Jika menolak pun, tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Aku.. Aku.. akan menerima tawarannya. Tetapi Pernikahan ini harus dirahasiakan. Juga.. saya harap, dia akan tinggal di kediaman saya." Ucap Chanyeol getir.

"Baiklah, Nak chanyeol. Kalian akan menikah 6 hari lagi, hari minggu. Lokasinya akan Minho beritahu. Kau hanya tinggal datang, dan ucapkan janji pernikahan. Jangan pernah membuat putraku menangis." Ucap Bogum mengakhiri pertemuan mendadak itu.

Setelah lamaran mendadak tersebut, esok harinya Bogum benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Park Seohyun selaku ibu Chanyeol di pindahkan ke Rumah Sakit terbaik di Seoul, serta membuat Chanyeol dapat melanjutkan Sekolahnya samapai akhir.

Chanyeol diam-diam menyelidiki calon suaminya itu, yang ternyata lelaki yang pernah ia tolong saat insiden di lapangan terbuka. Ia mengamati Baekhyun dalam diam, Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika calonnya kelak adalah seseorang yang sangat manja yang diperlakukan bak seorang putri.

Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, ia membenci sifat manja baekhyun, apalagi calonnya itu selalu menempel pada Minho dan seorang lelaki tampan yang menjadi perbincangan di Sekolah.

 ** _End FlashBack_**

...

Setelah selesai mengunjungi ibunya di Rumah Sakit, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumahnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok perempuan yang ia kenal, yang baru-baru ini menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Dia... kenapa berada disini' Batinnya bingung. Lalu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan kearahnya.

"Kim Yejin" Panggil Chanyeol lembut, perempuan itu menengok kearah sumber suara. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok yang tidak ingin ia temui dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Chan...ti-tidak. Suster, tolong bawa aku masuk" Ucap Yejin lemah. Lalu suster tersebut mendorong kursi roda yang Yejin kenakan.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghalangi jalannya kursi roda. Lalu ia membawa yejin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku menemukanmu. Syukurlah.." Ucap Chanyeol lega.

...

Baekhyun sedang dilanda kebosanan. Ia berulangkali memindahkan Channel Televisi berharap mendapat sesuatu untuk mengusir kebosanannya . Ia mengecek jam di dinding, menunjukan pukul 1.20 Siang, perutnya berbunyi sedari tadi. Bubur yang ia santap pagi tadi tidak dapat menahan laparnya.

"Uhhhh... lapar" ringisnya pelan. "sebenarnya kemana chanyeolie~" Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidur sambil menunggu kepulangan suaminya.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

Hai~~ Makasih banyak yang udah kasih Lovereview aku cinta kaliankomen kalian yng udah bikin tambh semangat ngetik wkwk, btw.. maaf kalo banyak typo Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Movie jepang 'Live Action Meisenen Dakedo Kodomo Janai. Untuk selebihnya pemikiran saya sendiri. walau absurd:v

pokoknya makasih banyak yang udah baca cerita saya TT TT. ILY


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. ChanBaek Fanfiction.Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. Selamat membaca**.

...

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia melakukan peregangan ringan di kasur lipat miliknya.

"Uhh.. sudah sore, apa Chanyeolie sudah pulang?" Gumamnya sambil melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul jam 5.20 Pm. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat.

Baekhyun ingat, selama di rumah ini ia tidak mandi sama sekali. "Omoooo~~" Jerit Baekhyun sambil mengendus tubuhnya.

"Tetap wangi hehe" Ucapnya riang.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, dengan sigap Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Minho yang berdiri tegap sambil membawa bungkusan entah apa itu.

"Minhooo!!"

Teriak Baekhyun senang, lalu ia memeluk Minho manja. "Tuan muda, bagaimana kabar anda?" Tanya minho disertai senyuman manisnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Minho riang. "Baekkie baik hehe, hanya.. Chanyeolie bilang kemarin Baekkie pingsan, lalu.. eung.. Baekkie demam" Ucap baekhyun tenang.

Tapi hal itu sukses membuat minho kalang kabut, ia mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun, meneliti penampilan tuan mudanya yang tidak biasa. Terlihat sederhana, dan sekaligus manis dengan balutan baju tidur kebesaran.

"Tuan muda, anda harus banyak istirahat" Ucap Miho sambil menuntun baekhyun kedalam rumah.

"Eehhh.. Tapi Baekkie sekarang sudah baik-baik saja kok hehe".

"Tuan muda, mengapa handphone anda tidak aktif?" Ucap Minho khawatir. Baekhyun menggerjabkan matanya, lalu ia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"ne.. Minho, handphone Baekkie dipakai untuk membayar ongkos taksi. Hehe"

"kenapa bisa? Apa Chanyeol tidak punya uang? Atau uangnya hilang.. mungkin?" Tanya Minho bingung.

"Anii~~ Baekkie yang tidak punya uang hehe, kemarin Baekkie naik taksi sendiri lho.. Baekkie hebat kan?" Ucapnya bangga.

"MWOOO"

Minho berteriak kaget.

"Minho, Baekkie lapar" rengek Baekhyun. Minho dengan cepat membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa, makanan rumahan yang dibuat Chef keluarga Byun menyambut pengelihatan baekhyun.

"Minho jjang! Selalu tahu apa yang baekkie butuhkan hehe" lalu baekhyun memulai makan, di temani minho yang sesekali bertanya seputar kehidupan barunya.

...

Setelah menyantap makanan yang dibawa Minho, baekhyun merasakan gatal di tubuhnya. Ia membutuhkan mandi. "Nee Minho, bagaimana caranya mandi di rumah ini?" tanya baekhyun bingung. Sedangkan minho melongo tak percaya.

"Tuan muda.. jangan bilang anda belum mandi selama berada disini?" Ucap minho terkejut, ditanggapi dengan anggukan malu dari Baekhyun.

"T-tuan muda. Saya akan menyiapkan air untuk anda, perlengkapan mandi milik anda berada di koper nomer 3, sudah saya beri tanda" Ucap Minho membungkuk hormat, lalu bergegas mencari kamar mandi. Baekhyun melangkah, mencari koper yang dimaksud Minho.

...

"Huaaaa, daebak! Bagaimana caranya kamar mandi ini bisa menghasilkan air?" tanya baekhyun takjub sambil melepas handuknya, bersiap untuk mandi. Lalu ia menyimpan perlengkapan mandi miliknya disudut ruangan.

"Minhooo.. Minho.." teriak baekhyun dari kamar mandi, lalu minho berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan panik.

"Tuan muda, ada masalah?" Tanya minho khawatir, lalu matanya membola saat melihat tubuh telanjang baekhyun. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa bagi Minho ngomong-ngomong.

"Disini tidak ada shower dan bathub. Jadi bagaimana caranya aku mandi?" tanya baekhyun heran. Minho menepuk jidatnya gemas, ia terkekeh geli.

"Aku pulang" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia menyerit heran saat melihat berbagai macam makanan mewah di ruangan santai. Lalu matanya memicing ke sudut ruangan, ia menemukan sepasang sepatu mewah milik lelaki. Tidak sampai disitu, Chanyeol menangkap suara dari arah kamar mandi miliknya.

Saat menuju kamar mandi, suara percakapan diantara dua orang terdengar semakin jelas. Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia terkejut ketika Minho yang sedang berdiri 'menonton' baekhyun mandi dengan tubuh telanjang tentu saja.

"Kyaaa!! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memekik terkejut saat pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka, dengan spontan ia menutup dada beserta daerah kemaluannya. Minho mendelik Chanyeol tajam.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN" teriak Chanyeol kalap, ia mendorong tubuh Minho sampai terjerembab jatuh. Minho melihat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ini bisa dijelaskan" Ucap Minho tenang, lalu ia bangkit, merapikan pakaiannya, Minho menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tuan, seperti yang telah saya katakan, lakukan seperti tadi. Selesikan mandi anda dengan tenang" Ucap minho dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup.

"H-Huh? Aa.. n-nee" Ucap baekhyun tergagap, baekhyun merasa terkejut, takut, dan malu saat Chanyeol masuk dan mendorong Minho di depan matanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas berulang kali, lalu ia meneruskan acara mandinya.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya paksa. Ia menatap Minho Marah. "Kau. Kau.. bisa-bisanya menonton orang yag sedang mandi." Ucap Chanyeol marah, Minho menghela nafas tenang.

"Maaf tuan Chanyeol, tapi melayani Tuan Muda baekhyun adalah tugas saya." Ucap Minho sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Maksudmu? Huh..Apa dia meminta untuk kau layani begitu?" Dengusnya marah. Minho menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Anu.. Tuan Muda Baekhyun belum mandi sejak menginjak rumah ini. Beliau ingin membersihkan tubuhnya, tetapi ia bingung karena perlatan disini tidak seperti di Mansion Byun." Ucap Minho tenang, lalu ia melihat Chanyeol yang terperangah tak percaya.

"Saya menyiapkan air, berserta memberitahukan bagaimana caranya mandi dengan perlatan seperti itu. Lalu anda masuk mengejutkan kami" Sambung Minho.

"Cih!" Chanyeol berdecih, ia memandang Minho tajam. "Apa kau harus melihatnya telanjang? Tidak sopan kau tahu!" Bentaknya.

Minho terkekeh ringan. "Maaf tuan Chanyeol, tapi saya telah terbiasa melihat tuan baekhyun telanjang. Sudah sekitar 10 tahun kurang lebih" Ucap Minho menyeringai melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah cemburu tuan, saya sudah memiliki kekasih. Ia salah satu Chef di mansion Byun. Dan saya.. telah disumpah agar tidak melibatkan perasaan apapun pada keluarga Byun. Baekhyun telah saya anggap sebagai adik saya sendiri" Ucap Minho, ia melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang terlihat tenang sekarang.

"A-aku tidak cemburu! Cih" Chanyeol berdecih, lalu ia mengambil air minum untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Minho melihat chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya gemas.

...

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai handuk sebatas dada, baekhyun dengan gugup keluar. Ia malu jika berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol telah melihat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

"Huaa~~ Baekkie malu. Ottoke?" Gumam baekhyun sambil melangkah keluar kamar mandi pelan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?"

 **DEG**

"Chan.. chanyeoll?" Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memegang segelas air putih tepat berada di pintu dapur. Untuk informasi, kamar mandi berada di sebelah dapur.

"Hmmm" Chanyeol menengguk air putih itu sampai tak tersisa, lalu ia menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tak terbaca, alias datar.

Baekhyun spontan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, sedangkan Chanyeol melihat itu mendengus geli.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau seperti anak perempuan saja. Sadarkan dirimu Byun, kau ini lelaki aku juga lelaki. Kita sama-sama lelaki. Aku tidak tertarik pada tubuhmu" Ucap Chanyeol melengos pergi. Sedangkan baekhyun membuka tutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Aigoo~~ baekkie lupa kalau baekkie ini tidak punya dada besar. Jadi apa yang harus disembunyikan" Gumam baekhyun pelan, lalu ia melangkah ke kamarnya untuk memakai baju. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan Ucapan Chanyeol, ia dibutakan oleh pesona Chanyeol.. mungkin.

Chanyeol dan Minho berada di ruangan tengah. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang uang mingguan Baekhyun. "Ini, Biaya Tuan baekhyun untuk seminggu. Dan saya mohon Chanyeol, tolong bimbing Baekhyun selama dirumah ini." Ucap Minho membungkukkan badannya sambil menyodorkan amplop berisi uang.

"Hmmm"

"Ah.. benar. Nanti akan ada layanan antar barang. Nanti, tolong tangani. Itu Hanphone baru untuk tuan baekhyun, berikan handphone itu pada tuan muda Baekhyun. Karena miliknya telah dipakai untuk membayar ongkos taksi." Ucap Minho. Chanyeol terperangah.

"What the..."

"Tuan Chanyeol, jarak dari sini ke Sekolahan lumayan dekat, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Tapi Tuan Baekhyun bilang, ia diminta untuk membayar 750 ribu. Dan itu sebabnya baekhyun memilih untuk memberikan Handphonenya karena supir itu mengancam untuk melaporkan tuan baekhyun ke polisi" Ucap minho melirik Chanyeol yang terdiam.

"Minho, kurasa perbincangan kita cukup disini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Minho penuh harap.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol tolong jaga tuan muda Baekhyun. Beliau sangat polos untuk seumuran lelaki berusia 16 tahun. Dan saya takut jika kepolosan tuan Baekhyun, akan berdampak buruk padanya" Ucap minho ditanggapi anggukan kaku oleh Chanyeol.

...

Saat keluar dari kamarnya, baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah menyantap makanan yang dibawa Minho. "Chanyeol, dimana Minho?" Ucap baekhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Duduk Byun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ucap Chanyeol tegas. Lalu baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya.

"Wae~~?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang kini terlihat segar, serta harum strowberry menyapa indra penciumannya. "Ini, uang dari ayahmu untuk seminggu kedepan. Gunakan itu untuk keperluanmu" Ucap Chanyeol menyerahkan amplop berisi uang entah berapa nominalnya.

"Ungg~~ Arraso" Ucap Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah di tipu" Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeool bingung.

"Jarak rumahku ke sekolah lumayan dekat, untuk taksi hanya 50 ribu, dan Bus hanya 10 ribu untuk pelajar seperti kita" Ucap Chanyeol membuat baekhyun memekit kaget.

"Eeeeehh??"

"Hmm, dasar pabo" Ucap Chanyeol menyentil kening baekhyun.

"Ouch, appo" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Bosok, ayo berangkat bersama. Tanyakan padaku apa yang tidak kau mengerti" Ucap chanyeol pelan, hal itu membuat Baekhyun merona malu.

"O.. Oke" jawabnya terbata.

"Baiklah, sekakang tidurlah" Ucap Chanyeol membuat baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima. "Shiroo~~ baekkie mau tanya. Kemana saja chanyeolie baru pulang hampir malam. Baekkie bosan menunggu chanyeol. Utung saja ada Minho yang menemani Baekkie" Ucapnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya marah.

"Aigooo~~ Kenapa kau sangat imut" Ucap Chanyeol gemas sambil menarik pipi Baekhyun. "Aish, jangan cubit pipi baekkie~ sakit tahu. Baekkie memang imut dari lahir kekeke~~" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ne Chanyeol, dari mana saja baru pulang?" Tanya baekhyun, membuat senyum chanyeol menghilang, ia tertegun. "Itu.. aku.. hanya mengunjungi eomma di rumah sakit" Jawab Chanyeol terbata. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, menurutnya Chanyeol terlihat mencurigakan.

"Apa Chanyeol selingkuh?"

 **Deg**

"Ti-Tidak mungkin!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan baekhyun. "Lihat! Chanyeol tidak memandang baekkie. Andweee!! Baekkie tidak mau menjadi janda" Ucap baekhyun tak terima.

"Yah.. apa yang kau katakan pabo! Aku tidak selingkuh. Aku... baru saja putus dengan pacarku tadi" Jawab Chanyeol jujur. "Mwooo? Chanyeol punya pacar selama ini?" Ucap baekhyun kaget.

"Hmm.." Ucap Chanyeol mengangguk gugup, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tak enak dengan Baekhyun.

"Wahhhh Daebakkkk!! Chanyeol ceritakan pada Baekkie bagaimana pacaran itu? Apa benar pacaran itu menyenangkan? Apa kalian kencan di taman hiburan, naik bianglala lalu kalian Kisseu~? Uwahhh~~ Baekkie ingin sekali pacaran. Tapi Mama melarang baekkie heheh" Ucap Baekhyun semangat disertai dengan senyuman polos dan binar dimatanya. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut akan reaksi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Chanyeol ditanggapi gelengan imut, membuat Chanyeol terperangah. Oke seperti yang Minho katakan, bahwa Baekhyun ini polos.

"Baek, kau tidak pernah pacaran?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, lalu tiba-tiba saja wajah Baekhyun memerah bahkan sampai ketelinganya. "Nee Chanyeol, apa kalian pernah ciuman?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu baek, aku lelaki normal" Jawab Chanyeol bangga. Lalu Chanyeol tertegun, ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk. "Apa kau.. cem bu ru?" Tanya Chanyeol menahan senyumannya.

"Cemburu? Cemburu itu bagaimana Chanyeol? Baekkie hanya malu tadi membayangkan pacaran dengan Chanyeol kita berciuman hehe" Kekehnya sambil menutupi wajahnya malu. Chanyeol mendengus geli.

"kalau begitu, kau mau menciumku?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda. Baekhyun menggerjabkan matanya, ia meremas tangannya gugup. Detak jantungnya meningkat dua kali lipat. "MAU" teriaknya membuat chanyeol terkejut. Well sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya menggoda baekhyun, tapi melihat suaminya itu antusias membuat hati Chanyeol tak tega.

"Baiklah, Jaa cium aku" Ucap Chanyeol menutup matanya. Baekhyun menatap wajah chanyeol gugup. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, meneliti bagaimana paras rupawan suaminya itu dari dekat. Sungguh baekhyun beruntung menikah dengannya. Tak kunjung mendapat ciuman, Chanyeol membuka satu matanya, ia mengintip perlahan. Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah baekhyun yang gugup bukan main. Bahkan wajah Baekhyun memerah sampai telinga dan lehernya.

"Palli, atau aku akan beruba.."

 **CUP**

Chanyeol dan baekyun sama-sama tertegun, pasalnya saat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, Baekhyun mendaratkan bibir pada gigi bawah dan lidah chanyeol. Dengan cepat bekhyun memundurkan wajahnya, Lalu ia memegang bibirnya yang terkena air liur. Suasana yang sungguh canggung.

"Hueeee~~ Ciuman itu menjijikan. Shirroo~~" rengek Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggerjabkan matanya. "A-aku.. Baekhyun aku minta maaf" Ucapnya, lalu dengan cepat mengelap bibir baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

 **DEG**

Jantung keduanya berdegup sangat cepat, dengan cepat Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, lalu ia melangkah ke kamarnya tanpa melirik baekhyun sama sekali. "Apa Chanyeol marah pada baekkie~" Ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus bibirnya perlahan. "Aigoo~~ kenapa juga baekkie berani mencium chanyeol. Paboo" gerutunya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur, agar tidak kesiangan esok hari.

Pagi hari tiba, Chanyeol seperti biasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk baekhyun dan dirinya. Omong-omong chanyeol penasaran dengan masakan baekhyun. Tapi ia meragukan kemampuan baekhyun tentu saja. Setelah selesai memasak nasi goreng dilengkapi telur dan sosis, Chanyeol segera mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. "Kebiasaan anak ini, jam 6 belum bangun. Kurasa aku harus merubah pola hidupnya" Ucap chanyeol sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

Karena tak kunjung ada sahutan, dengan kesal Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar baekhyun, yng ternyata tidak dikunci dari dalam. Chanyeol melihat Baekyun yang masih terlelap. Ia meneliti wajah Baekhyun, ternyata suaminya itu cantik. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat lelaki seperti Baekhyun, lelaki yang mampu menyita perhatiannya. Tapi tetap, Chanyeol enggan mengakuinya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia berlutut, mengguncang tubuh baekhyun. "Ya, Byun Baek bangun!" Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Chanyeol terlihat kesal.

"BAEKHYUN" Teriak chanyeol disamping telinga Baekhyun. Membuat simungil itu spontan membuka matanya. Lalu, baekhyun menggerjabakan matanya, ia menemukan wajah Chanyeol berada di samping telinga kanannya.

"Ehhhh Chanyeol?" Tanya baekhyun heran. Lalu ia bangun, mendudukkan dirinya. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Sekolah, hari ini berangkat denganku. Cepat mandi" Ucap chanyeol, lalu ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan patuh, Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan mata setengah terbuka, saat melewati meja makan, ia disuguhkan dengan makanan yang menggiurkan, plus sesuatu favoritnya Sosis.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun heran, "Waee?? Cepat mandi. Airnya sudah kusiapkan." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia bersiap mandi paginya.

"UWAAAAA" teriakan baekhyun dari arah kamar mandi membuat Chanyeol terkejut, spontan ia berlari ke sumber suara.

Glup

Sudah dua kali Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun telanjang, dan kali ini sukses membuatnya terkejut. Ia menemukan baekhyun sedang menatap ngeri 'milik'nya sendiri. Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepala, menemukan Chanyeol di ambang pintu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol disertai matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hikss.. Chanyeol.. kenapa hiks, belalai Baekkie berdiri. Hueeeee Eomaaaa~" teriak baekhyun sambil menangis. Rasa malunya menghilang entah kemana, karena perkataan Chanyeol kemarin tentang mereka sesama lelaki, ditambah baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sama saja seperti Minho.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini ia memergoki lelaki yang sedang hard. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Chanyeol berusia 18 tahun, tentu saja mengerti hal seperti ini.

'Tunggu.. apa ini kali pertama ia dalam keadaan seperti ini? Heoll.. kurasa dia baru mengalami mimpi basah' Batin Chanyeol dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada tubuh mulus baekhyun.

"Chanyeoll..."

'Jika aku memberitahu bagaimana mengatasinya, aku akan mengotori pikirannya' Batin Chanyeol bimbang.

"Hiks.. otte Chanyeol.. hiks"

'Apa aku harus bertanya pada Minho? Aish.. tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan dia tahu. Lalu.. apa yang harus kulakukan' Batin Chanyeol bingung. Ia mengusap wajahnya, berharap pikiran nista pergi dari pikirannya.

"Baekhyun, pertama-tama selamat. Kau sudah melewati fase dewasa pertama, eung.. kurasa kau sudah melewati mimpi basah pertamamu" Ucap chanyeol bingung. Lalu ia berdecak pelan. "Tutup dulu tubuhmu itu Baek!" bentak chanyeol memperingati, lalu baekhyun dengan patuh menutup tubuhnya dengan handuk. Tapi ia tidak mengerti perkataan chanyeol.

"Mimpi basah? baekkie tidak ngompol kok" Ucap baekhyun heran. Chanyeol mendengus gemas. "Seingatmu. Apa kau bermimpi dalam tidurmu..?" Tanya Chanyeol memancing. Lalu ia menangkap ekspresi malu dari baekhyun.

"Umm n-ne" Ucap baekhyun mencicit gugup. "Mimpi seperti apa Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hanya.. hanya.. Baekkie tidak ingat semua. Tapi Baekkie ingat Chanyeol dan Baekkie kisseu, chanyeol memakan mulut baekkie, lalu..."

"JANGAN DITERUSKAN!! OKE AKU.. MENGERTI" teriak Chanyeol panik. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa objek mimpi Baekhyun adalah dirinya.

"Ehhhhhh... B-baiklah, lalu.. apa yang harus baekkie lakukan sekarang?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Kalau itu..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yeyeye~~~ nyampe juga di chapter 5 hehe, terimakasih reviewsnya kawan. Kusungguh senang jangan lupa review yang banyak. Makin banyak yang review makin cepet aku up. wkwk~ Bye.. see u in next Chapter~~


	6. Chapter 6

_"Ehhhhhh... B-baiklah, lalu.. apa yang harus baekkie lakukan sekarang?"_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Kalau itu..."_

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

"Kalau itu.. Hmmm, cara pertama.. mandi dengan air dingin. Jaaa.. aku keluar" Ucap Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi canggung.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Cara pertama? Maksud Chanyeol apakah ada cara kedua dan seterusnya?" Gumam baekhyun bingung, lalu ia memulai mandinya.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di meja makan, ia menonton Tv Channel Olahraga favoritnya. Hanya saja pikirannya kali ini bercabang, ia tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia tonton.

'apa dia bisa mengatasinya' Batin Chanyeol penasaran.

...

"Chanyeol, giliranmu mandi" Ucap baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk sebatas dada. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun gemas.

'dia ini lelaki, kenapa menutup tubuhnya seperti itu' batinnya geli.

"Arasso, rapihkan tempat tidurmu. Tunggu aku selesai, lalu kita sarapan bersama. Kau mengerti?"

"Nee.. Chanyeol, omong-omong kau seperti eomma saja hehe.." Ucap baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol, lalu ia bergegas masuk kekamarnya.

Chanyeol melotot "apa-apaan bocah itu, Huuh" dengusnya, lalu ia bersiap untuk mandi. Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingat. Apakah Baekhyun berhasil mengatasi masalah ereksinya itu.

"Ck, kenapa aku memikirkan itu" gumam chanyeol sambil memukul kepalanya.

...

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya" Ucap Baekhyun tulus, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Saat Baekhyun akan beranjak, Chanyeol menahan lengannya. "Mau kemana? Bereskan semua ini!" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada piring-piring kotor sisa sarapan.

"N-Ne?" Baekhyun bingung, ia tidak pernah membereskan piring-piring kotor selama ini.

"jangan bilang kau tidak pernah melakukannya, bahkan mencuci piring sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun takjub. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hm, aku sudah menduganya. Mulai sekarang, cuci piring masing-masing. Aku akan mengajarkan padamu bagaimana caranya" Ucap Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, lalu melihat Baekhyun yang menatap chanyeol penuh harap, "Uwahh.. daebak, benarkah chanyeol akan mengajakan baekkie bagaimana caranya?" Tanya baekhyun berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Jaa.. pertama, tumpuk piring jadi satu. Lakukan!" Perintahnya, lalu baekhyun melakukan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, ia dengan perlahan menumpuk piring-piring menjadi satu tumpukan. "Mirip menara, hehe" Ucap baekhyun riang.

"Bagus Byun, taruh di tempat cuci piring. Setelah itu kita berangkat sekolah. Kau sudah membereskan tempat tidurmu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang ke arah dapur untuk menaruh piring-piring kotor.

 **TRAK**

"OMO!"

"BYUN BAEK HYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol lalu mendorong badan baekhyun, memeriksa piringnya yang retak akibat berbenturan keras dengan keramik. "Apa yang kau lakukan pabo! Bisakah lebih hati-hati. Kau membuat piringku retak" Ucap Chanyeol marah.

"I-Itu... nanti baekkie ganti" Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Sejujurnya ia takut dengan suara bentakan Chanyeol.

"Kau ini. Siapkan saja peralatan sekolahmu, pelajaran tentang cuci piring mari lakukan saat pulang sekolah. Arraso?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memisahkan piring yang retak akibat perbuatan Baekhyun.

"N-ne. Chanyeol marah?" Tanya Baekhyun menunduk takut. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. "Tidak baek, aku hanya kaget. Sana bersiaplah berangkat sekolah" Chanyeol menepuk bahu baekhyun pelan, lalu ia melangkah ke kamarnya untuk bersiap.

...

"Ikuti aku. Ini jalan pintas" Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun pelan, lalu ia mulai berjalan melewati jalan kecil untuk menuju ke halte bis. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol sambil menikmati pemandangan disekitar jalan yang ia lalui. Baekhyun menikmatinya, ia menatap tangannya yang ditarik Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Chanyeol, jangan terlalu cepat, baekkie cepat lelah" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Chanyeol. Lalu chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Mian, aku sudah terbiasa berjalan seperti ini. Jaa, kalau begitu kau duluan, aku yang akan mengarahkanmu" Ucap Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun berjalan di depannya.

Baekhyun merengut, ia menatap chanyeol "kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, lalu ia kembali menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tidak jalan berdampingan saja, lalu tangan kita seperti ini. Bukankah ini manis?" Ucap Baekhyun menggerjabkan matanya memohon.

Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya sampai halte saja" Ucap Chanyeol mulai berjalan diikuti langkah kecil baekhyun disampingnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hanya sampai halte?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Apa kau lupa? Jika kita merahasiakan hubungan ini Pabbo. Pokoknya jangan bersikap seakan mengenalku di sekolah nanti" Ucap Chanyeol memperingati. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Oke, Chanyeol baekkie mengerti."

...

Baekhyun menatap takjub bus besar di depannya. 'Ini pertama kalinya baekkie naik bus. Asalkan bersama chanyeol baekkie akan baik-baik saja' batin Baekhyun meremas telapak tangan Chanyeol gugup.

"Lepaskan tanganku Baek. Tunggu apa lagi, cepat naik" Lalu Chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang, ia membayar tarif baekhyun dengan kartu miliknya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat asing dengan suasana bus pagi. Penuh dengan orang-orang yang akan memulai aktifitasnya. Mereka gagal mendapatkan kursi.

"Chan, penuh. Dimana baekkie duduk?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah cemas.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun gemas. "Lihat disekitarmu" baekhyun mengedarkan pengelihatannya. Banyak orang berdiri sambil berpegangan pada alat khusus yang disediakan.

"Ahh, jadi begitu." Lalu baekhyun mengambil posisi, ia menundukan kepalanya gugup saat orang-orang menatapnya. 'Eomma~bagaimana ini' batin Baekhyun takut saat melihat seorang siswa menyeringai mentapnya.

"Ehhh!"

Baekhyun terkejut saat bus mulai berjalan, ia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Orang-orang menatap Baekhyun gemas, baekhyun menjadi bahan tontonan saat tubuhnya seperti terombang-ambing saat gempa melanda.

"Kau lucu" Ucap lelaki yang memakai seragam sama sepertinya. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu takut, lelaki itu adalah yang tadi menyeringai kearahnya.

Lelaki itu tepat berada di samping Baekhyun, ia di posisi duduk. "mau bertukar tempat manis?" tanya lelaki tersenyum, menyentuh lengan baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. 'sepertinya dia orang baik, tapi kenapa tadi senyumnya aneh' batin baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol yang berada di samping baekhyun menatap interaksi itu dengan wajah datarnya yang mengeras. Ia melepaskan tangan lelaki itu yang lancang menyentuh Bakhyunya.

"Permisi. Tolong jaga tanganmu Jung, Baekhyun berpegangan padaku." Ucap chanyeol datar, lalu ia menuntun tangan kiri Baekhyun untuk berpegangan pada tangan kanan Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang bernama Daehyun itu menatap Chanyeol antusias. "Chanyeol sunbae, hallo" Ucap Daehyun, membuat Baehyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya.

"Hm" Gumam Chanyeol membuat senyuman Daehyun pudar. Pasalnya Chanyol yang dikenal ramah itu menatap sinis padanya.

"Eung~ Chanyeol kenal dengan dia?" Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun.

"Dia tingkat dua, kita berada di tim sepak bola. Jagan tanya lagi" Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Mau bertukar tempat duduk denganku?" tanya Daehyun sekali lagi. Baekhyun menatap ragu, ia melihat tangannya yang terkait dengan legan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Baekkie baik-baik saja" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak terima. 'kenapa dia tersenyum padanya, apa senyumnya itu ditunjukan pada semua orang' Batin chanyeol kesal.

...

Kini mereka telah sampai di area sekolah, Chanyeol tanpa berkata-kata meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Membuat lelaki mungil itu bingung. "Siapa namamu manis? Kelas berapa?" Tanya Daehyun yang sedari tadi berjalan disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa risih, tetapi ia merasa bersykur karena tidak sendirian.

"Eungg~ Baekhyun imnida. Baekkie tingkat satu" Jawab Baekhyun canggung.

Baekhyun memberhentikan langkahnya saat melihat kerumunan perempuan menyambut kedatangan Chaneyol. Ia lupa jika suaminya itu populer dikalangan perempuan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daehyun menyerit bingung saat tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Baekhyun berubah begitu cepat.

"T-tidak! Baekkie duluan. Dah~" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Daehyun begitu saja. Daehhyun menatap Baekhyun gemas. 'dia lelaki termanis yang pernah kutemui. Hmm.. Baekhyun. Dia.. apa adiknya Chanyeol sunbae?' Batinnya bingung, karena Park Chanyeol yang ia tahu tidak menyukai skinsip dengan orang asing.

"Waee~~ Kenapa chanyeol menerima semua itu" Ucap Baekhyun pelan, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat Chanyeol menerima bungkusan dari siswi perempuan.

'Baekkie baru ingat jika tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol, Aigoo~ menyebalkan' Batin Baekhyun kesal. Dengan langkah terburu Baekhyun melewati kerumunan itu dengan pipi yang menggembung kesal.

"Terimakasih, Terimakasih.. Kuharap kalian berhenti melakukan ini" ucap Chanyeol cukup keras untuk didengar penggemarnya. Mereka menatap Chanyeol heran, pasalnya baru kali ini Chanyeol meminta seperti itu.

"waee oppa~"

"Sunbae~ terima hadiah dari kami. Kumohon~"

"Nee~~ kami mencintaimu Sunbae~"

Chanyeol memijit dahinya pusing. "Ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak bisa menerima hadiah dari kalian lagi, Nee" Para perempuan itu merengek tak terima.

"Beri kami alasan, setahu kami Yejin Sunbae tidak keberatan. Bernarkan teman-teman?"

"Neee!!" Teriak mereka serempak.

"Kali ini beda. Aku harus menjaga perasaan seseorang"

"Ehhhhhh!!". "Mwoooo!!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia membawa hadiah dari penggemarnya. Meninggalkan para penggemar mereka yang bertanya-tanya karena perubahan mendadak ini.

...

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan perasaan jengkel. 'kenapa Baekkie kesal melihat chanyeol menerima hadiah. Uhh~ padahal baekkie juga sering menerima hadiah dulu' batinnya bingung.

"Pagi Baekhyun, ada apa? Kenapa terlihat murung. tumben?" tanya seseorang membuat baekhyun tersentak.

"Ehh, hallo luhan~ baekkie hanya kesal" Ucap baekhyun tersenyum. Dia sepertinya akan mendapat teman baru.

"Ahh begitu, jangan sungkan berbicara dengan kami. Iya kan Kyung" Ucap Luhan sambil menyenggol lengan Khyungsoo.

"Hm" Gumam Kyungsoo, lalu ia menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat takut.

'Kenapa Kyungsoo memolototi baekkie~ Apa ia tidak mau berteman dengan baekkie' Batin Baekhyun menunduk takut. Luhan menatap baekhyun gemas. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Baekhyun, jangan takut dengan kyungsoo. Dia memang seperti itu hahaha. Lihat Kyung, berhenti menatap orang dengan tatapan tajam" Ucap Luhan tertawa. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Maafkan aku, aku punya gangguan pengelihatan" Ucap Kyungsoo datar. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap kyungsoo perlahan.

"J-jadi.. kyungsoo tidak membenci baekkie?" Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Disambut gelak tawa luhan, dan dengusan kesal kyungsoo.

"Tidak" Jawab Kyungsoo, lalu senyum Baekhyun melebar, ia menatap kedua lelaki itu berbinar. "Bolehkah baekkie berteman dengan kalian?" Tanya baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mereka menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Baek, ku kira kau ini tidak mau berteman dengan kami. Iya kan kyung?"

"Hmm.. kau selalu ditemani Bultermu, jadi kami sungkan mendekat."

"Omong-omong.. dimana bultermu?"

"Ehhh.. anu.. mulai sekarang baekkie tiak di antar Minho" Ucap Baekhyun. Membuat luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baguslah" Ucap kyungsoo. Lalu mereka terus mengobrol, membuat orang-orang menatap mereka bingung sekaligus iri bisa mengobrol santai dengan Baekhyun.

...

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai. Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya, ia ragu untuk menemui Baekhyun, karena ia punya jadwal tambahan untuk persiapan Ujian nanti.

"Aishh, terserahlah" Ucapnya, lalu meninggalkan kelasnya. Chanyeol bolos.

Chanyeol melewati koridor kelas tingkat pertama, ia berjalan dengan tenang walaupun sebenarnya risih menjadi tontonan murid-murid tingkat pertama. "Ck, kenapa juga aku harus melakukan ini" gerutunya pelan.

Lalu saat memasuki kelas Baekhyun, wajahnya mengeras saat melihat Baekhyun dikerumuni lelaki dan perempun. 'ada apa ini. Kenapa dia...'

"Baekhyun" Panggil Chanyeol, membuat semua orang yang mengelilingi Baekhyun menengok kearah sumber suara.

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol gugup. "Siapa?" Tanya baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menyeritkan dahinya. Ia baru ingat jika harus pur-pura terkenal.

"Siapa yang namanya Baekhyun? Mr. Jung Yunho memanggil, harap ikut saya" Ucap Chanyeol menetralkan suaranya.

Ucpan Chanyeol mengegetkan semua orang, karena Mr. Yunho adalah guru konseling. "Teman-teman~ sepertinya baekkie harus pulang, Bye~ Luhan, Kyungsoo dan lainnya, Baekkie dulan."

"Hati-hati dijalan Baekhyunee~~"

"Apa tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian? Mau ku antar?" tanya teman barunya.

"T-tidak perlu Jongdae, terimakasih. Baekkie pamit" baekhyun melangkah keluar kelas. Menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dengan langkah pelan, berusaha memberi jarak. Ia takut jika hubungan mereka terbongkor, dan hal itu akan berakibat buruk pada Chanyeol.

...

"Baek."

"Hmmm, wae?" jawab baekhyun tanpa ekspresi, membuat Chanyeol bingung akan reaksi yang tidak biasa itu. 'ada apa dengan anak ini' batinnya.

"Kau, ada apa denganmu?"

"Baekkie hanya kesal Chanyeol menerima hadiah dari perempuan-perempuan itu" Jawab Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Chanyeol mendengus gemas.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah menerima hadiah semenjak tingkat pertama. Salahkan wajahku yang tampan ini."

"Heeeee.. Lalu, apa pacar Chanyeollie tidak marah?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak ikut campur urusanku. Kau.. marah?" Ucap Chanyeol menggoda. Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hngg, mungkin." Jawab Baekhyun kesal. 'apa yang dimaksud dengan mereka? Apa Chanyeol punya banyak pacar' batin Baekhyun jengkel.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Aku menerima hadiah itu karena menguntungkan mendapat makanan gratis, barang, ataupun hadiah lainnya. Aku tidak bisa menolak hadiah yang mereka berikan."

"Hmm.. jadi seperti itu. Nee Chanyeol, apa sekarang chanyeol punya pacar?" Tanya baekhyun pelan, saat mengucapkan itu sesuatu yang tak kasat mata membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Mungkin.. Ya. Baekhyun, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menerima hadiah dari penggemarku lagi." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat senyuman lebar Chanyeol.

"A-apa.. pacar chanyeol marah?"

"Ya, dia terlihat kesal tadi pagi. Jadi.. aku tidak akan menerima hadiah sekarang" jawab Chanyeol. Tapi hal itu membuat Baekyun tertunduk sedih.

"Jadi benar ya, chanyeol sudah punya pacar baru. Pagi tadi?.. berarti dia ada murid SM. Hueee~~ Kenapa Chanyeol cepat sekali punya pacar baru. Baekkie tidak suka tapi.. baekkie tidak bisa melarang chanyeol" Ucapnya sedih.

Chanyeol mendengus gemas. "Ya Byun Baek, kau ini..."

"Apa boleh Baekkie punya pacar juga? Chanyeol?" Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"MWO? Tidak Boleh!" bentak Chanyeol, baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wae? Baekkie tidak akan cerita pada Eomma dan Appa. Chanyeol juga punya pacar baru, kenapa Baekkie tidak boleh?" rengeknya kesal.

"Dasar Pabbo! Berpikir semaumu sana. Ck, dasar Pabbo. Yahhh aku kesal" Ucap Chanyeol mengipas-ngipas wajahnya.

"Pokoknya jangan pacaran dengan siapapun bocah, awas saja jika menyukai lelaki lain." Bentak Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Yasudah, baekkie tidak akan punya pacar. Lagian lelaki yang Baekkie suka hanya Chanyeol."

 **DEG**

"B-Baguslah. Percepat langkahmu" Ucap Chanyeol gugup, lalu mempercepat langkahnya melewati jalan pintas, menuju rumah mereka.

"Chanyeol jangan cepet-cepat!"

...

Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel baru pada Baekhyun, ponsel itu adalah pesanan Minho yang baru saja tiba. "Ini, sudah ada nomer orang tuamu, Minho, juga nomerku. Jangan menyerahkan ponselmu begitu saja arraso." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, kini mereka berada di ruang santai sambil menonton Tv.

"Baekhyun, kurasa aku harus kembali kesekolah, aku harus mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk persiapan Ujian nanti"

"Eh?? Jadi Chanyeol tadi bolos hanya untuk mengantar baekkie? Wah Chanyeol romantis sekali~~" Ucap baekhyun berbinar, Chanyeol hanya berdehem. Lalu ia bersiap untuk kembali kesekolah.

"Baek, jika lapar pesan makanan. Siapkan sesuatu untuk makan malam nanti, kurasa aku tak sempat memasak nanti."

"Ehhhh, B-baiklah. T-tapi... Chanyeol pulang jam berapa? Baekkie tida suka sendirian" Ucap Baekhyun memberhentikan langkah Chanyeol yang sudah diambang pintu.

"Maaf baek, aku harus pergi."

"Eungg~~ Arasso"

...

Baekhyun menunggu pesanannya sambil membuka resep di internet, ia mengacak rambutya kasar. "Bakkie tidak mengerti Aigooo~ bagaimana ini" teriaknya bingung.

'tapi baekkie ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Chanyeol, Baekkie ingin Chanyeol kagum pada Baekkie, Uhhh.. baekkie jadi ingat jika Chanyeol punya pacar baru' batinnya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Sudah sampai!!" teriak Baekhyun, lalu berlari kearah pintu. Menemukan petugas pengantar barang.

"Tolong tanda tangan disini tuan" Ucap petugas itu, baekhyun melakukannya. Untuk pertama kali ia berhasil memesan sesuatu secara online.

"Jjaa~~ Mari kita lihat bahan makanan yang akan dimasak nanti hehe~" Baekhyun membuka kotak itu, ia menemukan berbagai macam bahan makanan mulai dari berbagai macam daging, seafood, sayuran. Tentunya dengan kualitas terbaik.

"Karena ini banyak, lebih baik baekkie latihan dulu. Semangat Baekhyun!!" Teriaknya semangat. Lalu ia menyeret kotak berisi bahan makanan itu ke dapur.

Ia mulai membuka tutorial cara memasak daging. Ia melakukan langkah pertama. Yaitu merebus daging, agar daging mudah empuk. Baekhyun memasukan semua daging kualitas terbaik itu kedalam panci besar, lalu memasukan air secukupnya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali melihat layar ponselnya.

"Apa ini? Apa maksudnya rempah-rempah? Bawang? Aigoo Baekkie tidak mengerti" Ucapnya sambil membaca resep.

Karena kurang tahu macam-macam bumbu yang dimaksud, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya ke Google. Jadi ia membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mengetahui berbagai macam bumbu dengan cara mencarinya di internet.

...

Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya saat mencium bau gosong dari arah dapur. Baekhyun tersentak, ia dengan cepat berlari kearah dapur. Baekhyun menatap nanar daging kualitas terbaik miliknya, yang kini telah menghitam seluruhnya.

"Gosong? Aishhhh.. Bagaimana ini Hueee daging sapikuuu~~" baekhyun membuang daging gosong tersebut ke tempat sampah.

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan Ikan dari lemari es. Rencananya ia akan menggoreng ikan. Seperti sebelumnya, baekhyun terlebih dahulu mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

'cara menggoreng ikan agar enak' ketiknya. Lalu baekhyun mulai melakukan cara menggoreng ikan langkah demi langkah.

"KENAPA INI!! EOMAAAA~~~" Teriaknya saat ia memasukan ikan kedalam minyak panas, minyak berletupan. Membuat Baekhyun memundurkan diri. Baekhyun takut tentu saja. 'pokoknya baekkie tidak mau menggoreng ikan lagi' batinnya ketakutan.

Baekhyun menunggu ikan matang, saat mengangkat ikan dari minyak, ia lagi-lagi kecewa dengan hasil masakannya. Ikannya gosong sebelah sisi, karena ia tidak membalikan ikannya. "Uhhhh, mungkin ini masih bisa dimakan" Ucapnya, lalu meniriskan ikan gosong tersebut.

Masakan selanjutnya, yaitu salad. Yang satu ini baekhyun tidak menemukan kesulitan, kecuali potongan pada sayuran itu tidak konstan, bisa di bilang potongannya tidak wajar. Tapi Baekhyun cukup bangga pada hasilnya.

Masakan terakhir, yaitu seafood. Lobster terbaik dari pulau Jeju. Baekhyun berharap banyak dari makanan yang satu ini.

...

"Aku Pulang" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu rumah, ia meneliti keadaan rumahnya.

"Hmmm, bagus, tidak berantakan. Dimana dia?" Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun, tapi tidak menemukan Baekhyun disana.

Ia menoleh kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul 7.25 malam, 'apa dia baik-baik saja' batinnya. Lalu Chanyeol melangkah kearah ruang santai, ia terkejut saat melihat makanan diatas meja.

Chanyeol menyeritkan dahinya saat melihat makanan teresebut. 'Ikannya gosong, salad? Oh yaampun.. apa dia masak' batinnya kaget.

"Chanyeoll...Sudah sampai? Wahh tepat waktu. Mari makan" ucap baekhyun dari arah dapur sambil membawa panci berisi sup lobster buatannya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup saat melihat tampilan sup yang dibawa Baekhyun. 'Oh astaga apa itu, kenapa masakannya aneh. Apa aku akan mati jika memakannya' Batin Chanyeol ngeri.

"Jaa.. ini dia, Seafood ala Chef Bakkie~" Ucap Baekhyun riang sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup pada Chanyeol yang telah duduk ditempatnya.

"Te-terimakasih, mari makan" Ucap Chanyeol gugup saat menyendok sup lobster buatan baekhyun.

"Ehh, enak" Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya, walaupun tampilan luarnya sangat aneh, tetapi sup lobster ini bisa dikatakan enak dan cocok dilidahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Tentusaja, Baekkie membuat sup itu berulang kali agar rasanya enak" Ucap Baekhyun senang, lalu ia kembali memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menyantap supnya. "Jadi sudah terbiasa membuat ini? Eum kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Baekkie terlalu kenyang Chan, tadi baekkie harus mencicipi makanan untuk Chanyeol hehe" Ucapnya, lalu ia menyodorkan salad sayuran kearah Chanyeol.

"Makan ini juga Chanyeol, makan sayuran agar sehat. Aku suapi yaa. Say Aaaaaa~~~" Baekhyun menyodorkan sayuran hijau kaya vitamin, Brokoli.

Chanyeol menatap sayuran itu geli. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat antusias. Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, dengan perlahan ia menguyah brokoli itu dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun melihat reaksi Chanyeol saat menelan Brokoli. 'apa tidak enak' batinnya. Lalu baekhyun mencoba brokoli buatannya. 'tidak ada yang aneh. Rasanya sama seperti salad lainnya.'

"Kenapa?"

"p-pokoknya jangan masukan brokoli kedalam masakanmu." Chanyeol dengan terburu menyambar segelas air, lalu meminumnya cepat. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya paham, walau sebenarnya ia bingung dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Ikan ini.. kenapa seperti ini?" Chanyeol membalik-balikan ikan yang terlihat gosong disatu sisi. Baekhyun menggaruk tangannya gugup.

"Itu.. Baekkie takut minyak goreng" Cicitnya malu. Chanyeol tersenyum, "terimakasih sudah masak untukku. Aku selesai, terimakasih Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol menyudahi acara makan malamnya. Baekhyun mengangguk bahagia.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil membereskan meja makannya.

"Ehhhh.. Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. "kau sudah masak untukku, untuk itu aku akan memberikanmu satu permintaan".

"Benarkah??" Tanya Baekhyun berbinar, Chanyeol mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu, baekkie ingin Chanyeol memanggilku Baekkie, dan baekkie memanggil Chanyeol .. Yeollie, Bagaimana?" Tanya baekhyun antusias.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, ia terlihat berfikir. Sedangkan baekyun mentap Chanyeol dengan mata Puppynya. "Otte~~"

"Hmm, tak masalah. Boleh saja"

"Yesss, Baekkie senang. Terimakasih yeollie~~"

"Y-ya. Baekkie, bantu aku membereskan ini, supnya taruh di lemari pendingin. Aku yang mengurus mangkuk kotornya" Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan patuh melakukan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

Saat memasuki dapur, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan dapurnya yang sangat-sangat berantakan. Cipratan minyak dimana-mana, potongan sayuran berserakan, bumbu dapur berceceran. Keadaan dapur sangat-sangat kacau. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam.

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUNNNN!!!"

"Upps, baekie tidak sempat memberekan dapur" Cicitnya pelan, lalu dengan terburu baekhyun mengunci dirinya dikamar karena takut dengan amukan Chanyeol.

Sabar ya Park.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks banget yang udah nungguin cerita ini, love you~~ makasih reviewnya aku seneng. Btw.. komen yang banyak pleasee~~~** **satu lagi. maaf kalo acak-acakan, udah diedit tapi ttep kaya gini spasinya lho:"v**


	7. Chapter 7

_Saat memasuki dapur, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan dapurnya yang sangat-sangat berantakan. Cipratan minyak dimana-mana, potongan sayuran berserakan, bumbu dapur berceceran. Keadaan dapur sangat-sangat kacau. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam._

 _"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUNNNN!!!"_

 _"Upps, baekie tidak sempat memberekan dapur" Cicitnya pelan, lalu dengan terburu baekhyun mengunci dirinya dikamar karena takut dengan amukan Chanyeol_.

 **Chapter 7**

Chanyeol memijit dahinya yang berdenyut sakit, sungguh ia sangat lelah karena aktifitasnya di sekolah, sekarang ia harus membereskan kekacauan yang Baekhyun timbulkan.

'taakan kubiarkan dia menyentuh dapurku lagi' batinnya kesal. Lalu Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Baekkie, keluarlah. Paling tidak bantu aku membereskannya. Aku lelah sungguh.." Ucap Chanyeol lirih. Dengan perlahan pintu yang terkunci itu terbuka. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya takut sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Yeollie lelah?"

"hmmm"

"Baiklah, ayo kita bereskan yeollie~~" Ucapnya disertai senyuman manis, membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli.

"Baek, soal memasak.. biar jadi urusanku saja. Jika kau merasa lapar bisa Delivery" Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya, baekhyun memngembungkan pipinya tak terima.

"Tidak! Baekkie ingin memasak untuk Yeollie, biar baekkie jadi istri yang baik" Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol mendengus gemas, lalu ia menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju dapur.

"Sekarang.. ayo bereskan Baekkie"

"Uum!" Lalu Baekhyun mulai membersihkan sekitaran kompor, sedangkan Chanyeol memisahkan perabotan yang kotor. 'kenapa semuanya kotor astaga bocah yang satu ini benar-benar!' batinnya jengkel.

"Tunggu.. Baek.. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sayuran ini. Sungguh ini sangat disayagkan jika dibuang" Ucap Chanyeol heran saat memberekan bekas potongan sayuran yang dibuat salad oleh baekhyun.

"Seperti itu kah? Baekkie tidak tahu, Baekkie hanya memasukan potongan yang cantik untuk membuat salad." Chanyeol terperangah. Ia akhirnya memisahkan sayuran yang masih bisa dimasak, tentu saja tidak untuk brokoli. Chanyeol anti dengan sayuran hijau itu. Pasalnya ia mempunyai pengalaman yang buruk saat memakan brokoli. Hal itu membuatnya tidak memakan brokoli hingga saat ini.

Saat akan membuang sampah sayuran yang tidak terpakai, lagi-lagi Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan tumpukan daging gosong yang berada di tempat sampahnya, begitu juga dengan cangkang lobster dan juga ikan gosong.

"Ap-apa yang..." Chanyeol membuka tutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Baekhyun, dari mana kau mendapat semua bahan masakan?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Baekkie meminta Appa untuk mengirimkannya kesini, itu bahan makanan terbaik di Korea lhoo, tapi baekkie hanya membuat satu makanan yang enak hehehe.."

"Berhenti tertawa bodoh! Itu tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Ehhh, Yeollie marah?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, membuat Chanyeol terperangah.

"K-kau ini!! Baekhyun, saat ini kau merupakan tanggung jawabku. Kenapa kau meminta bahan makanan pada Ayahmu. Apalagi itu bahan makanan yang terbaik. Pasti mahal, dan kau malah.. menyia-nyiakannya seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol marah.

"Kenapa Baekkie tidak boleh meminta pada Appa, Appa Baekkie kan kaya" Ucap Baekhyun polos. Membuat Chanyeol kesal bukan main.

"Besok, sepulang sekolah. Mari minta maaf pada Ayahmu" Ucap Chanyeol memijit dahinya pusing, kesabarannya sedang diuji.

"Minta maaf? Kenapa? Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Baekhyun bingung, selama ini ia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata maaf pada siapapun.

"TENTU SAJA KARENA KAU SALAH.. Hahhhhh..." Chanyeol menghela nafas, menenangkan pikirannya.

"Eungg?"

"Begini baekkie, karena jika kau berbuat salah, maka harus minta maaf. Kau salah karena meminta sesuatu pada Ayahmu tanpa seizinku. Juga merepotkanya, jadi kau harus meminta maaf. Aku ini sekarang **suamimu** , kau tanggung jawabku. Ayahmu kemarin telah memberimu uang mingguan kan? Nah.. jadi gunakan uang itu untuk membeli sesuatu yang berguna. Jangan buang-buang bahan makanan seperti ini lagi, mengerti?" Ucap Chanyeol lembut, sunggu ia menahan diri agar tidak memaki baekhyun.

"Eungg, Baekkie mengerti Yeollie~ Baekkie senang karena yeollie menyebut jika Yeollie suami Baekkei hihihi~"

 **TAK**

Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun gemas, baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan. "Bukan itu intinya bodoh, besok kita harus meminta maaf pada ayahmu"

"Baiklah.. baiklah. Besok baekkie minta maaf, untung saja Eomma dan Appa sudah pulang dari Kanada hehe."

"Tidurlah, aku yang akan membereskan semua ini."

"Benarkah? Wahhh yeollie sangat baik. Jaaa kalau begitu selamat malam suami, hihihi Suamii~~~"

"Cih. Dasar gila" Dengusnya geli. Dan Chanyeol membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Baekhyun seorang diri.

...

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya, setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya disekolah, ia dan Baekhyun pergi kerumah keluarga Baekhyun.

"Saya memohon maaf!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam di depan Bogum dan Yoona, mereka kini berada di ruangan keluarga.

"Hmm?" Bogum menatap menantunya itu tak mengerti. Begitu juga Yoona yang duduk disamping Bogum.

"Ehh.. Eh.. Kenapa Yeollie yang minta maaf, Anu... yang meminta bahan masakan pada Appa kan baekkie~?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Karena aku juga telah merepotkan beliau, aku juga harus meminta maaf" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus membungkuk, ia memelankan suaranya, hingga hanya mampu didengar Baekhyun.

"Nak Chanyeol, tolong jangan seperti itu. Appa Baekkie membuat ulah?" Ucap Yoona Khawatir.

"Angkat tubuhmu" Ucap Bogum tegas, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhya kembali.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Byun, karena Baekhyun meminta sesuatu pada Anda" Ucap Chanyeol tak enak.

Bogum menatap Chanyeol geli. "Mulai saat ini jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Ayah. Dan saya juga minta maaf" Ucap Bogum.

"Eh?" Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Nak Chanyeol, maafkan kami. Karena sudah merepotkanmu, Baekkie tidak pernah melakukan urusannya sendiri. Ia selalu dimanjakan, itu salah kami. Dan jugaa... Baekkie pasti tidak tahu cara membelanjakan uang dari kami" Ucap Yoona tersenyum canggung.

"Eomma benar, baekkie meminta pada Appa karena tidak tahu bagaimana belanja bahan makanan untuk masak." Ucap Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol terperangah. 'orang ini tidak pernah membelanjakan sesuatu dengan uangnya?' Batin Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Tunggu.. apakah baekkie masak?" Tanya Bogum menatap anak bungsunya dalam.

"Nee, Baekkie masak untuk yeolli" Ucap Baekhyun riang, membuat orang tuanya mentap tak percara pada baekhyun.

"Benarkah itu park?" Ucap Bogum menatap Chanyeol tak terbaca.

'Apa Tuan Byun akan memarahiku' batin Chanyeol takut, lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

Reaksi anggukan dari Chanyeol membuat Yoona dan Bogum berpandangan haru. "Chanyeol.. terimakasih" Ucap Bogum memeluk Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

"Ya... A-yah" Ucap Chanyeol gugup.

"Aigooo~~ Uri Aegi, sudah bisa masak. Padahal baru seminggu kalian menikah" Yoona memeluk anaknya haru, Baekhyun tertawa riang dipelukan ibunya.

"Yeobo, ajak Baekhyun kedalam. Aku akan berbincang dengan Chanyeol" Ucap Bogum, lalu Yoona melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, ia menarik anaknya itu ke kamar Baekhyun. Meninggakkan Chanyeol yang gugup setengah mati.

"Chanyeol, aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Selaku ayahnya aku terlalu memanjakannya, jadinya Baekhyun seperti ini. Omong-omong.. apakah Baekhyun selalu meminta dimajakan?" Tanya Bogum.

"Eh? Dimanjakan?" tanya Chanyeol ambigu.

"Ekhem, maksudku.. dia..tidak melakukan pekerjaan rumah? Apa dia meminta dibacakan cerita sebelum tidur? Apa Baekhyun selalu merengek ingin pulang?"

"Tidak ayah, baekhyun mulai bisa membersihkan rumah. Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta dibacakan cerita atau merengek meminta pulang" Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum sopan, Bogum menatap Chanyeol takjub.

"Ternyata para Tetua Byun benar, ini keputusan yang bagus menikahkan Baekhyun dengan pria bermarga Park Hahahaha.."

Lalu obrolan mereka berlanjut dengan lebih santai, Chanyeol mulai nyaman mengobrol dengan Mertuanya.

Sedangkan dilain sisi, Yoona dan anak bungsunya sedang membicarakan sesuatu di kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekkie~ apa kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Yoona penasaran, sedangkan baekhyun menatap Yoona bingung.

"apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu' Eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti, membuat Yoona gemas.

"Ituloh baekkie, eummm.. begini. Seperti hubungan suami istri, Eomma membaca diinternet, ternyata sesama lelaki juga bisa melakukan sex."

"Sex?" Pipi Baekhyun spontan memerah saat mengucapkannya.

"Iya, ah tidak.. tapi kita menyebutnya Bercinta." Ucap Yoona terkekeh gemas saat melihat reaksi anak bungsunya.

"Ber-cinta?" Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak mengerti istilah seperti itu, hanya saja ia tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Sex'. Baekhyun ingat saat Junior High School temannya pernah menunjukan Video Porn, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Minho Baekhyun menonton dengan teman-temannya.

"jangan-jangan baekkie belum melakukannya?" Tanya Yoona terkejut, baekyun mengangguk malu.

"Aigooo~~Baekkie harus lebih agresif lagi hahaha"

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut, Yoona terus menasehati anak bungsunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam.

...

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 8.30 Malam, Minho yang pulang setengah jam yang lalu terkejut saat Tuan mudanya berkunjung kerumah. Kini Minho tengah membawa susu strawberry kesukaan tuan mudanya.

"Permisi Tuan Baekhyun, Nyonya.. ini susunya" Ucap Minho sambil menyerahkan segelas susu pada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Minho" Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Yoona menatap anak bungsunya itu bangga.

'Tuan Baekhyun berterimakasih padaku?' batin Minho senang dengan perubahan Baekhyun. Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan kamar Baekhyun, bersiap untuk menemui kekasihnya di dapur.

"Baekkie, pokoknya kalian harus menginap malam ini. Jangan lupa saran Eomma oke?" Ucap Yoona tersenyum usil, baekhyun mengangguk polos.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pengelihatannya sekeliling ruangan, sungguh ternyata keluarga Byun sangat kaya. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan menikah dengan anak Konglomerat.

"Nak Chanyeol, malam ini menginaplah disini. Baekhyun telah menunggu di kamarnya" Ucap Yoona membuat Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikan lukisan tersentak kaget.

"Ehh?"

"Benar, sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang. Malam ini menginaplah disini" Ucap Bogum menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk gugup, lalu ia menuju kamar Baekhyun diantar oleh Minho.

"Tuan Chanyeol, perlakukan tuan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Bila butuh pelicin dan pengaman, saya sudah menyiapkannya di dalam laci tanpa sepengetahuan tuan baekhyun." Ucap Minho pelan, Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan saja. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Minho.

'Pelicin? Maksudnya uang?' Batin Chanyeol tak mengerti, lalu ia mengikuti Minho sambil mengagumi ruangan demi ruangan yang ia lewati.

"Baiklah tuan, saya permisi" Mingo membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu ia meninggalkan Chanyeol didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk saja Yeollie~" Teriak Baekhhyun dari dalam kamar, lalu Chanyeol membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ia terkejut ketika melihat betapa luasnya kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol takjub, walaupun Chanyeol pernah mencicipi kekayaan dalam hidupnya, tapi kali ini matanya benar-benar dimanjakan.

"Yeollie~" Panggil Baekhyun pelan, spontan Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang sedang duduk di samping kasurnya. Mata Chanyeol membola saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun malam ini.

Baekhyun memakai kaus putih polos kebesaran, serta celana pendek, Bahkan saat matanya melihat tubuh Baekhyun, ia mengira jika Baekhyun tidak memakai celana.

'sial' batin Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, wangi mawar menyapa penciumannya. Ternyata itu adalah aroma lilin yang menyala, Chanyeol menutup mulutnya gugup.

"K-kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Chanyeol memcah keheningan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baekkie sudah minum susu, apa Yeolie lapar?" Tanya Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur, "T-tidak, Jaa.. kalau begitu aku tidur disana" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan sebelah tempat tidur.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menahan langkah Chanyeol dengan memegang ujung bajunya.

"Eh?"

"Baekkie.. baekkie telah siap sedia" Ucap Baekhyun gugup bukan main, Chanyeol terperangah tak mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Itu yeoll..kan, kita telah menikah.. jadi, tidak masalah jika kita bercin.."

 **BRUK**

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keranjang dengan perlahan, Chanyeol kini tepat berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya memenjarakan wajah Baekhyun. Ia meneliti wajah baekhyun yang tersipu malu, Chanyeol mulai menggelus wajah Baekhyun pelahan.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, lalu ia mengusap bibir Baekhyun denga ibu jarinya. Nafas baekhyun memburu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah siap kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara dalamnya. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar karena gugup.

Chanyeol mengelus garis wajah Baekhyun, dengan perlahan tangannya menelusuri leher jenjang Baekhyun perlahan. "Eungh" Baekhyun mendesah pelan karena Chanyeol mengenai titik sensitif dilehernya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, tangannya menelusup ke bawah baju Baekhyun, mengelus perut ramping itu penuh perasaan. "Tunngu dulu!" Jerit baekhyun tiba-tiba menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol di perutnya. Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya.

"B-baekie sesak nafas, Hufttt haaahhh" Ucapnya pelan lalu mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas, Chanyeol mendengus geli. Ia menormalkan kembali posisi tubuhnya.

"C-Chanyeol, kenapa baekkie merasa.. Chanyeol sudah teribiasa" Ucap baekhyun menormalkan kembali nafasnya. Baekhyun heran karena Chanyeol tidak sesak nafas seperti Baekhyun.

"Lantas kenapa? Jika lelaki tidak membenci pasangannya maka sex adalah hal yang wajar. Apa kau sudah paham baek? Jangan seenaknya jika mengatakan bahwa kau sudah siap. Maka aku akan..."

"Daebakkk!!" teriak baekhyun mengagetkan Chanyeol.

"Hah?"

"Hebat! Hebat! Yang tadi itu kita akan sex kan? Yeollie bilang.. 'Jika lelaki tidak membenci pasangannya maka sex adalah hal yang wajar bukan?' Jadi.. bisa dibilang Yeollie tidak membenci Baekkie kan? Bernarkan Yellie? Woah Daebak!! Padahal baru seminggu Baekkie bersama yeollie, baekkie sudah membuat yeollie tidak membenci Baekkie heheh.."

"Itu.."

"Ini Hebat! Maka bisa saja seminggu berikutnya Baekkie membuat yeollie bisa mengatakan jika Yeollie menyukai Baekkie Yesss... baekkie hebat!" Ucap Baekhyun riang sambil menggulingkan badannya ke kanan-ke kiri. Chanyeol mendengus gemas.

"Tidak akan. Selamat malam Baek" Ucap Chanyeol melangkah kearah sofa, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah berguling-guling bahagia. Tentu saja ia tidak akan tidur seranjang dengan Baekhyun.

Malam semakin larut, Baekhyun telah terletap tidur. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol yang masih terjaga, padahal sofa milik Baekhyun terasan nyaman.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin mengerjainya, Tapi Baekhyun selalu berpikiran positif"

"dia mendesah tadi" Gumam Chanyeol pelan, lalu ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, menyusul Baekhyun ke dunia mimpi.

...

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Chanyeol terkejut ketika perlengkapan sekolah serta seragamnya telah disiapkan oleh Minho, Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya Minho menyiapkan keperluannya, 'jadi begini enaknya jadi Baekhyun' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi Nak Chanyeol~ apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Yoona disertai senyum anehnya.

"Yeobo~ Jangan tanya hal seperti itu hahaha" Ucap Bogum canggung memperingati istri cantiknya itu.

"Selamat pagi Tuan, Nyonya. Mobil untuk mengantar Tuan muda dan Tuan Chanyeol telah siap" Ucap Minho sambil membungkuk hormat.

"baekkie ingin naik bus bersama Yeollie~"

"Eehh??" Yoona terperangah tak percaya.

"APA?" Bogum berteriak kaget.

Tiba-tiba saja perhatian mereka tertuju pada seseorang yang datang terburu membungkuk dalam pada Bogum dan Yoona. "Tuan, Nyonya, Maafkan saya. Karena tidak menyajikan makanan kesukaan Tuan baekhyun dengan kualitas terbaik" Ucap Taemin, perwakilan Chef keluarga Byun.

"Taemin.." Ucap Minho lirih, 'apa dia akan dipecat' batin Minho sedih.

"Maafkan baekkie, taemin" Ucap baekhyun, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ehhhh"

"APAA!!" lagi-lagi orang tua Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat Baekhyun bereaksi seperti itu. Bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya Baekhyun akan mengamuk jika tahu bahwa apa yang ia makan bukanlah kualitas terbaik.

"Bukankah jika baekkie merepotkan harus meminta maaf. Taemin tidak tahu ya?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memiringkan keplanya. Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya memandang baekhyun dalam, itu adalah perkataan Chanyeol pada baekhyun kemarin malam.

"Selama ini Baekkie sudah membuang-buang makanan, atau membuang cemilan yang kalian buat. Padahal membuatnya saja sudah sangat susah hehehe" Mendengar Ucapan Baekhyun, senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Ia menatap bangga padanya.

"Tuan Chanyeoll.." Minho menatap Chanyeol haru, sedangkan Bogum dan Yoona menatap Baekhyun haru.

"nak Chanyeol terimakasih banyak" Ucap yoona terharu, sedangkan Bogum bersiap memeluk Chanyeol. "Terimaksih menantu, ini pertama kalinya baekhyun meminta maaf dan membungkukkan kepala pada orang lain." Ucap Bogum menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Mwo! Pertama kali?" Chanyeol menggerjabkan matanya berulang kali, ia tak habis pikir dengan keluarga kaya ini.

"Pokoknya kita harus merayakan ini, iya kan Yeobbo?"

"Benar, sekolahnya besok saja. Hari ini nak Chanyeol harus berpesta bersama kami. Merayakan perubahan baekhyun yang menakjubkan." Ucap Yoona bahagia, ditanggapi anggukan setuju dari Baekhyun.

'Astaga, kenapa keluarga ini berlebihan sekali' Batin Chanyeol dalam hati, lalu ia pasrah mengikuti kemauan mertuanya itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yeyeye~~~ makasih bayak lohh.. yang udah komen di cerita saya.** **Makasih juga yng udah baca cerita saya ampe sini. Btw.. please love dan komen sebanyak-banyaknya. wkwkwk**

 **Love ChanBaek**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, Chanyeol sedang sibuk membersihkan rumahnya. Sedari tadi mata baekhyun tidak terlepas dari gerak tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Keren" Gumam Baekhyun pelan, lalu ia tersenyum riang pada suami tingginya itu. "Yeollie~ Ajarkan Baekkie sesuatu Nee~~"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lelah, "Oke.. Uhh.. apa kau sudah mencuci bajumu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya disertai cengirannya yang khas.

"Keluarkan semua baju yang kotor, kita akan mencucinya. Ah.. untuk seragam, serahkan saja padaku" Lalu Chanyeol kembali mengepel lantai, Baekhyun dengan patuh melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol.

"Uhh~~ Ini kotor, ini juga.. Aigoo.. ternyata banyak juga pakaian Baekkie yang belum dicuci hehe" Baekhyun memasukan pakaian kotornya ke keranjang khusus cucian.

"Ughhhh" Baekhyun mengangkat keranjang itu semangat, lalu membawanya pada Chanyeol, "yeollie.. Ini" Chanyeol melihat arah Baekhyun datang, lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia membantu Baekhyun mengangkat pakaian kotor itu menuju kamar mandi, baekhyun menatap bingung pakaian kotornya.

"Bukankah mencuci pakaian itu menggunakan mesin?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli.

"Tidak, aku tidak memilikinya, mesin cuuci boros listrik. Menggunakan tangan lebih bersih"

"Ohhh begitu" Baekhyun mengangguk paham, ternyata suaminya ini benar-benar hidup sederhana.

"Baekkie, perhatikan aku" Lantas Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol seksama. Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi maksudku perhatikan apa yang aku lakukan. Pelajari"

"Oke, hehe.. habisnya Chanyeol terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu saat mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingkah suami mungilnya. Lalu mereka mencuci pakaian bersama.

Chanyeol melihat sesuatu hal yang menarik. Yaitu celana dalam Baekhyun yang mencolok. "Dasar Bocah. Haha! Lihat lihat! Celana dalammu bergambar Tayo, Astaga kau ini" Chanyeol tertawa heboh, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi celana dalam Baekhyun.

"Ish, yeollie~ terserah baekkie dong, Uhh baekkie kesal. Kemarikan celana dalam baekkie!" Teriak baekhyun sambil berusaha mengambil celana dalamnya dengan berjinjit akibat perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol menatap jahil, "Heh pendek, ambil saja kalau bisa" baekhyun kesal sungguh, lalu dengan semangat ia meloncat-loncat kecil, berusaha menggapai celana Tayonya. Jangan salah, CD itu lebih mahal dari pada harga baju yang Chanyeol kenakan. Hingga...

 **BUK**

 **BYUR**

"SAKITT SAKITT" Teriak chanyeol kesakitan dibawah tubuh Baekhyun. Jadi, Chanyeol jatuh ke ember cucian, dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di atasnya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan baekhyun, karena itu murni salah Chanyeol.

Saat ia berjinjit lebih tinggi, Chanyeol terpeleset. Akibatnya Baekhyun yang sedang meloncat bertumpu pada bahu Chanyeol ikut terbawa, menimpa tubuh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Chanyeoll! Baju dan celana Baekkie basah, Ishhh Chanyeol menyebalkan" Baekhyun mempotkan bibirnya kesal.

"Singkirkan tubuhmu itu uh, pinggangku" Dengan tertatih, Chanyeol keluar dari ember cucian. Celananya basah, begitu juga dengan baekhyun.

"Oke, baekkie maafkan aku hehe" kekeh Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia masih kesal dengan Chanyeol.

"Yasudah, baekkie mau ganti pakaian dulu"

"jangan!"

"Ehhh?"

"Itu hanya akan menambah pakaian kotor. Jadi, lanjutkan saja." Chanyeol membuka baju atasannya, menyisakan tubuh topless dan celana bokser.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gugup. Rasanya baekhyun ingin menjerit saat melihatnya."Uwahh ABS" Gumam Baekhyun pelan, tapi perkataannya itu dapat didengar Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Oh? Ini? Kau mau membuatnya? Kau harus rajin olah raga. Dan menjaga pola makan." Ucap Chanyeol memamerkan hasil usahanya. Tentu saja ia bangga.

"T-tidak, baekkie hanya... Uhhh Yeollie sexy, baekkie tidak kuat"

"Eh? APA!"

"Huh? Itu T-Tidak. Ayo lanjutkan mencucinya" Ucap baekhyun tergagap, lalu ia menerapkan apa yang ia perhatikan tadi, Bekhyun bisa mencuci pakaian sekarang.

'kenapa reaksinya sangat lucu saat aku menggodanya' batin Chanyeol gemas, lalu ia membantu baekhyun mencuci pakaian, sesekali ia menjahili Baekhyun.

...

Mereka kini sedang berada di ruang santai, menikmati libur yang tersisa. Baekhyun sedari tadi mengeluhkan tubuhnya yang sakit, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan tawanya. 'baekkie senang, Yeollie banyak tertawa hari ini' Batinnya bahagia.

"Yeollie tahu tidak?'

"Hm, Apa?"

"Sekarang Baekkie bahagia sekali tinggal bersama yeollie"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak merindukan fasilitas mewahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol melirik lelaki mungil yang sedang tersenyum dengan wajah meronanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu ia tersenyum manis. "Tidak, bersama Yeollie lebih menyenangkan"

"Hmmm.. begitu ya. Yasudah, kalau begitu teruslah bersamaku" Ucap Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dalam. Ia membalas senyuman baekhyun.

Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat, Baekhyun refleks memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol meneliti wajah baekhyun. 'Istrinya' ini sangat cantik.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan suasana bagus tadi, Chanyeol berdecak pelan karena gagal melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Mianhae" Ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun. Lalu ia melangkah menuju pintu, seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

 **Grep**

"Yak! Kauu?" Ucap Chanyeol kaget saat membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba saja orang itu memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Hyung~ aku akan menginap beberapa hari disini."

"Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan Paman Oh?"

"Aku kesal dengan Appa. Dia membela Kim Kai saat kami bertengkar. Jelas-jelas ini adalah kesalahannya. Jadi aku kabur kesini, tidak masalahkan Hyung~?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu ia mengangguk setuju.

Orang itu adalah Oh Sehun, sepupu Chanyeol. Sehun adalah anak bungsu keluarga Oh. Ibunya adalah adik Almarhum Ayahnya. "Arraso, masuk kedalam" Ucap Chanyeol, di tanggapi menganggukan semangat oleh Sehun.

Baekhyun yang sedang melamun terkejut ketika lelaki asing tiba-tiba berjalan santai didepannya, lelaki itu akan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Tunggu. Siapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget, lalu ia menahan langkah Sehun yang sama-sama terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Eh? Aku? Namaku Oh Sehun, sepupu Chanyeol hyung. Pasti kau temannya kan?" tanya Sehun semangat. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak. Lalu ia mengangguk kaku.

"Ohh.. sepupunya Yeol.. eh Chanyeol Ya.."

"Tumben sekali Chanyeol hyung membawa teman kerumahnya. yang aku tahu, dia ini sangat tertutup. Wahh.. pasti kalian dekat. Omong-omong.. siapa namamu?"

"Baekyun-" Yang tadi itu adalah suara Chanyeol yang mengintrupsi keduanya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun datar.

"-Namanya Baekhyun, dia temanku. Dia menginap disini, orang tuanya menitipkannya padaku." Ujar Chanyeol, lalu ia duduk disamping Baekhyun. Memberikan lelaki mungil itu cemilan yang dibawa Sehun.

"Wahhh.. Hyung ternyata kau ini baik ya. Jadi, dimana aku tidur nanti?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Pasalnya Sehun tahu, bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya masuk kedalam kamar Ibunya, yang kini ditempati Chanyeol.

"Ck, ini masih siang. Dan kau sudah menanyakan tempat tidur" decak Chanyeol kesal.

"Hyung, aku lelah. Perjalananku kemari tidak sebentar, aku ingin tidur" Ucapnya malas.

"Sehun boleh tidur dikamar baekkie" Ucap baekhyun dengan pipi menggembung mengunyah makanan. Sehun mengangguk setuju. Tapi tidak dengan lelaki tinggi itu, ia sedang berfikir.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Apa? Kenapa hyung~ ayolah. Aku ini sangat lelah" rengek sehun sambil bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap interaksi itu sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, tidur sana di kamar Baekhyun." Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya, lalu ia mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, menahan pintu dari luar.

"HYUNG KAMARNYA BERANTAKAN SEKALI"

...

Jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore, Sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Menatap kamar yang dulunya adalah kamar Chanyeol, "Temannya chanyeol hyung manis juga ya. Tapi sayang jorok sekali" Gumamnya saaat mengedarkan pandangannya menatap berang-barang berserakan dilantai.

Sehun beranjak dari kamar, ia merasa haus sekali. Saat akan menuju dapur, matanya membola saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertidur dengan Televisi yang menyala. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah posisi mereka. Saling berpelukan.

Sehun tersenyum jahil "Hohoho~"

"CHANYEOL HYUNG KEBAKARAN!!"

Sontak Chanyeol terbangun, dengan terburu ia berlari kearah kamar mandi. Membawa seember air dengan wajah yang panik.

"Dimana.. dimana..." Sehun menahan tawanya. "Itu.. di Tv" Tunjuk sehun sambil menahan tawanya.

Chanyeol menatap sepupunya itu tajam, hampir saja mengguyurkan seember air itu pada wajah sehun. Tapi tentu saja tidak, karena hal itu akan membuatnya kerepotan.

"Kau ini tidak berubah. Dasar jahil!"

"Hehehe.. habisnya hyung tidur pulas sekali dengan Baek, EH?"

Sehun terkejut karena Baekhyun masih tertidur tenang. "tidak bisa dipercaya dia ini.." Sehun mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang tertidur, hal itu tidak terlepas dari pengawasan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, Baekhyun ini manis ya." Sehun menyeringai, menatap Chanyeol jahil.

"Tidak! Dia tidak manis. Ck, apa-apaan kau. YAKKK!!" Chanyeol menarik wajah Sehun cepat saat lelaki albino itu mengecup pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERENGSEK!" Teriak Chanyeol marah, membuat lelaki mungil yang sedang terlelap itu terusik.

"Mengaku saja hyung, apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. Apa kalian.. pacaran?" Ucap sehun tersenyum miring.

"T-Tidak! Dia bukan pacarku-" 'dia suamiku' lanjutnya dalam hati. "Baguslah hyung, kukira kau berbah jadi Gay. Hahaha, aku sedikit tertarik padanya"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia menahan amarahnya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Baekhyun telah tersadar sejak Chanyeol berteriak, lelaki mungil itu kembali merasa jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

...

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, serta Sehun sedang menyantap makan malamnya. Keadaan disini sedikit canggung karena Sehun sedari tadi menjahili Baekhyun, dengan Chanyeol yang menatap mereka tajam. Baekhyun memputkan bibirnya kesal, "Kenapa sehun mengganggu baekkie terus sih. Baekkie kan sedang makan. Yeollie tolong baekkie eung~~"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, ia keceplosan karena merengek pada Chanyeol. Kini pikirannya sedikit takut jika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol terbongkar.

"Sehun! Jangan mengganggu Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol tajam, membuat senyum Sehun melebar. "Ck, baiklah Hyung. Baekkie.. Kau curang memanggil Chanyeol hyung Yeollie" Ujar sehun membuat baekhyun gugup.

"Hahaha.. baiklah, baekkie akan memanngilmu sehunnie, bagaimana?" Ucap Baekhyun gugup jika Sehun akan semakin curiga. Ia tidak mau Chanyeolnya itu terlibat masalah karenanya.

"Bagus"

"Heheh" Baekhyun tertawa canggung, lalu menyantap makanannya cepat.

'apa-apaan dia itu. Apa dia dengan mudah mengubah nama orang. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun menyukai sehun, anak itu kan lumayan tampan. Sialan.'

"Baekhyun, tidur denganku." Ucap Cahnyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun tersedak makanan dan Sehun tertawa geli.

"Sayang sekali ya, aku tidak tidur dengan baekkie hyung. Hahaha" seharusnnya Chanyeol sadar, jika sedari tadi Sehun hanya menggodanya.

...

"Eumm, yeollie kenapa diam saja. Apa baekkie berbuat salah?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih, ia menatap punggung suaminya yang tengah berkulat mengerjakan tugas.

"hmmm?"

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun kesal, ia sedari tadi diabaikan. Baekhyun jengkel.

"Diamlah bodoh! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa hah!" Sentak Chanyeol, sambil mengibarkan bukunya dihadapan Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di selimut Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!"

"Huks, chanyeol selalu mengabaikan baekkie hiks, baekkie tidak suka" Baekhyun menangis, entah kenapa ia merasa jika terdapat jarak yang semakin jauh dengan suaminya itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia seharusnya tahu jika Baekhyun keanakan. "Dengar baekkie~ aku sebentar lagi ujian. Aku sedang belajar, Tunguu!! Kulihat kau tidak pernah belajar baek?"

"Eung~" Dari dalam selimut sana Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli.

"Maaf ya, aku mengabaikanmu. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat" Ucap Chanyeol pelan, lalu ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Baekhyun mengelap air matanya, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah salah paham.

Untuk informasi, mereka kini berada di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun telah berada diposisi siap untuk tidur, sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas dikamarnya. Untuk sehun, dia telah tidur dikamar sebelah.

'kasur ini sempit sekali, apa muat tidur berdua dengan yeollie' batin Baekhyun gugup. Ia melupakan fakta pernah tidur berdua dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja waktu itu ia sedang tak sadar. Tetapi sekarang Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya.

Jantungnya bertalu-talu, ia jadi teringat dengan ucapan serta nasihat Yoona. Jangankan berhubungan badan, ciumanpun tidak bisa melakukannya karena saat membayagkannya teringat insiden mencium lidah Chanyeol, 'euhh menjijikan' batinnya geli.

Chanyeol menatap aneh Baekhyun karena membuat beragam ekspresi di wajahnya. 'apa yang dia bayangkan' pikir Chanyeol, lalu ia menutup buku tugas yang telah ia selesaikan, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Jika dipikir-pikir mengenai orientasi seksualnya, Chanyeol bersikeras bahwa ia Straight. Tetapi.. entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia bimbang, ia merasa nyaman dengan Baekhyun.

'apa aku harus memastikannya' pikirnya bimbang, "Bakhyunee" Panggil Chanyeol gugup.

"Ya?" Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya, melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dengan kuping yang memerah padam.

"kenapa kuping yeollie merah? Apa yeollie demam?" tanya Baekhyun Khawatir, lalu ia menarik Chanyeol agar berbaring dikasur. Mengecek suhu tubuh Chanyeol dengan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Chanyeol spontan, karena Yoona mengecek demam dengan cara seperti itu.

Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya, memberi sedikit jarak dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terpaku. ia menyerit bingung. "tidak panas. Aneh.. kenapa kuping yeollie~"

 **CUP**

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak saat Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun sempurna. "Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun berada di samping tubuh Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring.

"k-kenapa.." Baekhyun memegang bibirnya terkejut, Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Bolehkah aku.. menciummu?"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun tertegun, tadi ia memikirkan tentang sebuah ciuman. Dan kini.. Chanyeol memintanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun mengangguk senang. Chanyeol menatap reaksi Baekhyun lega. Ia sangat gugup sebenarya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur, kini mereka berhadapan. Dengan nafas Chanyeol yang memburu dan wajah ceria Baekhyun. "Yeollie menyukaiku?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Tidak tahu. Aku.. hanya memastikan sesuatu. Apa boleh?"

"Eung" baekhyun mengangguk, lalu ia memejamkan matanya perlahan saat wajah Chanyeol mendekat.

 **CUP**

Chanyeol sukses menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir baekhyun, ia tersenyum tipis dalam ciumannya ketika memikirkan bahwa berhasil merebut ciuman pertama Baekhyun.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar saat bibir Chanyeol perlahan melumat bibirnya. Ia kaget tentu saja, tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya melakukan hal serupa. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menggerakan bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol menggeram.

'Eunghh' Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun sambil melumat bibir bawah yang terasa manis itu. Chanyeol menyukainya, menyukai bibir Baekhyun. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, ia menyukai saat bibir tebal Chanyeol melumat bibirnya.

"Eumptt" Chanyeol berusaha menerobos bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, tentu saja membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Saat ia akan melepaskan tautanya, dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun. Hingga pria mungil itu hanya pasrah.

Karena itu merupakan hal yang baru baginya, dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka celah, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol membelit lidahnya. Baekhyun merasa jijik dengan ludah, tetapi kini.. ia berbagi ludah dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menepuk dada Chanyeol kuat karena kesulitan bernafas, Chanyeol melepaskan pangutannya tak rela. Ia menatap Baekhyun teduh sambil megusap bekas salifaya di bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, sedangkan Baekhyun merona parah. Jantungnya berdegup seakan mau meledak.

"Baekhyun, tidurlah. Besok kita sekolah"

"I-Iya a-anu.. I-itu... Aduhhh yeollie.. kenapa jantung baekkie seperti ini" Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Tidur saja oke." Ucapnya pelan sambil beranjak keluar kamar.

"Ehhh.. Yeollie mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berteriak menatap pungung Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"KE KAMAR MANDI BAEK. TIDUR SUDAH MALAM!"

...

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun sedari tadi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia teringat tadi malam berciuman panas dengan Chanyeol, lalu saat ia bangun tidur melihat Chanyeol berada di sampingnya sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun senang bukan main.

"Yak Cahanyeol hyung, Baekhyun Hyung. Ada apa dengan kalian. Kenapa kalian tersenyum aneh begitu?" tanya Sehun heran saat melihat kedua Hyungnya tersenyum malu, menatap satu sama lain dengan canggung.

"Yak, kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia kembali memainkan poselnya. "Yeollie, apa sehun satu seklah dengan kita?" Tanya Baekhyun mencicit malu. Sungguh Baekhyun terbayang adegan ciuman tadi malam.

"Tidak baek, dia masih Junior High School" Jawabnya, lalu meneliti penampilan Baekhyun. 'manis, seperti biasanya' batinnya.

"Mwooo!! Baekkie kira Sehunnie satu tingkat dengan baekkie" Ucap baekhyun tak percaya, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya saat mengucapkan nama 'sehunnie'. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

"Baek, sudah siap untuk ke sekolah bukan? Ayo berangkat, kita sarapan disekolah" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap mereka jahil. 'Cih. Tsundare' Batinnya, lalu ia menyeringai merencanakan sesuatu.

...

Chanyeol menepati ucapannya, mereka berada di kantin sekarang. Walaupun masih pagi, ternyata terdapat banyak murid yang berada kantin sekolah. Hal itu menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa berinteraksi bebas, akibat perjanjian keduanya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang berada di meja depan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil karena Chanyeol balik menatapnya. "Selamat makan" Ucap baekhyun pelan, hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Selamat makan" Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa suara. Lalu memulai sarapan paginya.

"Eumm, banyak makan enak yang baekkie tidak tahu" Ucapnya pelan, lalu ia kembali menyantap sarapannya. "Baekhyunaa" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, Baekhyun tersedak kuah Mie ketika melihatnya. Itu Yifan, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau memakan makanan rendahan seperti itu. Jangan mekakannya!" Ucap Yifan geli, Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bakkie tidak sempat sarapan, kita harus menghemat uang kau tahu" Baekhyun menyeruput mienya kembali. Mengundang tatapan aneh dari Yifan. 'Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini aneh, apa yang terjadi padanya' batinnya khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menghemat, apa yang dmaksud dengan kita?" Tanya Yifan memicingkan matanya curiga, dilain sudut sana Chanyeol tersedak makanannya. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam, ia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat isyarat 'Jangan'. Baekhyun mengangguk gugup.

"Ahahhaa, bercanda" Ucap Baekhyun gugup, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah paniknya. Yifan menatap Baekhyun penuh arti. "Kau tahu bukan, jika kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

 **Deg**

"I-Iya.." Ucapnya lirih, Lalu Yifan mengeluarkan ponsel disaku seragmnya. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang gugup bukan main.

"Hah... dia pergi, syukurlah. Baikkie takut" Gumamnya pelan. Lalu matanya memicing tajam saat menangkap pemandangan menyakitkan didepan sana. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan cantik duduk di samping Chanyeol, memeluk lelaki tinggi itu erat.

"Wendy, jangan seperti ini"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol yang lembut saat memanggil nama asing bagi lelaki mungil itu, membuatnya marah. Baekhyun memandang makanannya lirih, ia sudah tidak punya nafsu makan lagi. Baekhyun melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya.

Chanyeol memandang kepergian Baekhyun resah, ia menatap tajam mantan kekasihnya itu. Ya, Chanyeol memang memiliki banyak pacar, ia dikenal dengan PlayBoy. Walaupun begitu, banyak perempuan yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Kita sudah berakhir. Jangan menyentuhku lagi" Ucapnya tajam, Wendy merengut tak terima.

"Apa kesalahanku Chan, jika kamu meminta sesuatu aku pasti menurutinya. Dimana letak kesalahanku hah? Apa Kim Yejin menyuruhmu memutuskanku.?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yejin."

"Cih, kau selalu pilih kasih. Aku tahu jika dia itu 'Ratu', tapi lihat saja aku akan merebutmu darinya. Jangan lupakan sesuatu aku ini Kaya, bukankah kau menyukai uangku?" Wendy tersenyum remeh, lalu ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku. Lelaki tinggi itu menahan amarahnya.

...

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir, Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di luar kelas. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda jika Baekhyun akan keluar dari kelasnya. Seperti biasanya, dia berniat akan mengantar Baekhyun lalu kembali kesekolah untuk kelas tambahannya.

"Sunbae, mencari siapa?" Chanyeol tersentak, lalu ia melihat lelaki itu, 'Jongdae'.

"Semuanya sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol melirik kelas suaminya itu.

"Yap, benar. Apa sunbae mencari baekhyun?" Chanyeol gelagapan, lalu ia mengangguk kaku. "Baekhyun bilang, jika ada seseorang mencarinya bilang jika dia pulang duluan diantar Bulternya."

"Ah, begitu? Baiklah. Terimakasih jongdae" Chanyeol menepuk pundak juniornya itu, lalu pergi kembali ke kelasnya. Jongde menyerit heran, 'ada apa dengan mereka, apakah Baekhyun terlibat masalah?'.

"Aku pulang" Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya, ia menjinjing bahan masakan untuk makan malam. Ia mengedarkan pengelihatannya, tidak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun dan sepupunya itu. 'Sialan!' dengan terburu Chanyeol mencari keduanya.

"Hyung?" Sehun tersentak kaget dengan kedatangan Chanyeolnyang tiba-tiba.

"Sehun, dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatirnya.

Sehun menyeringai. "Dia? Dihatiku. Hahahaha" Sehun tergelak, lalu mematikan DVD yang ia tonton.

"Tidak lucu Sialan. Dimana Baekhyun!" Tanya Chanyeol menaikan nadanya, ia marah. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang satu ini, apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Dia milikku"

"Hah? Jinjja? WOW.. aku tidak menyangka jika Hyungku ini berubah jadi Gay" Ucap Sehun yang kini terlihat serius. "Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi, Sehun tertawa saat melihat raut khawatir Hyungnya.

"Dia menunggumu dikamarku"

"Apa?" Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya, lalu berlari ke kamar yang ditempati Sehun. 'Dugaanku benarkan' batin sehun bangga.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau dikamar ini?"

"Kenapa? Inikan kamarku?" Jawab Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini baek? Kau marah? Hanya katakan padaku jika kau marah. Jangan diam seperti itu. Aku.."

"Siapa perempuan yang kau peluk tadi pagi?" Ucap Baekhyun kaku, Chanyeol menyerit. 'dia tidak memanggilku Yeollie, dia benar-banar marah. Dia..cemburu?' batinnya.

"Ah dia, dia pernah satu kelas denganku"

"Hah? Tadi kalian pelukan, lalu aku mendengar kau memanggil namanya dengan nada lembut. Didalam dongeng yang kubaca tidak ada yang seperti ini. Huh seorang pangeran berpelukan mesra dengan perempuan lain." Ucapnya lirih.

"Apa masudmu dengan dongeng? Jangan-jangan kau menyamakan dongeng dengan kehidupan nyata hah! Sudahku katakan jangan samakan aku dengan pangeran!" Bentak Chanyeol tak sadar, hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedih.

"Hiks, Chanyeol selalu membentakku. Aku tidak suka"

"Lalu. Apa peduliku?"

"Hiks, JAHAT!!" Baekhyun berteriak marah, lalu ia bangkit meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika menubruk seseorang yang sedari tadi menonton drama yang disuguhkan pasangan ChanBaek.

"Hiks sehun... Chanyeol jahat hiks" Ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil mengusap sudut matanya. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, lalu ia membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya.

Chanyeol menatap mereka marah, khususnya pada sehun yang sedang memeluk suami mungilnya.

'Kenapa jadi seperti ini' gumamnya sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yohoo~~ Yohoho~~ Chapter 8 Up nih**

 **Thanks yaa.. buat yang udah BacaLoveKomen. Love pokoknyamah. Review yang banyak yaa.. teteh-teteh sekalian. biar saya semangat lanjutinnya Kkkkk~**


End file.
